<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Island of Heiress by Twicyyy06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948434">Island of Heiress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicyyy06/pseuds/Twicyyy06'>Twicyyy06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicyyy06/pseuds/Twicyyy06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A supposed to be uneventful fare to the boring conference for Dahyun turns into an eventful journey when their yacht got wrecked by the tropical cyclone that leads them stuck in an island.</p><p>Or</p><p>Nine heiresses had to deal with the heat, lack of food, insects, attitude.. And growing feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chaeyoung/Dahyun/Jeongyeon/Jihyo/Mina/Momo/Nayeon/Sana/Tzuyu (TWICE), Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nee DaYeon Story with sideships!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do I really need to go there?" Dahyun weakly asked, hugging her black backpack and sulkingly burries her face on it.</p><p>They were driving at the beginning of the metal bridge. The end is a big circular cemented surface port where the highest people in society, called as First Class, usually waits for their turn to enter a boat to go overseas or just to unwind.</p><p>"Yeah. We've talked about this last night and you're already here so no turning back." Her mother replied, looking at her through the rear view mirror.</p><p>"It won't be that boring, Dahyun. Your suitor is there right? Who was it? Boomboom?" Her father added earning a loud groan from Dahyun.</p><p>She sits properly and gives her Dad a weirded look, "It's Jaebum, Dad. And I don't like him. He's just a self-proclaimed suitor. I had turned him down multiple times but he's so persistent." Dahyun answered with full of annoyance in her voice.</p><p>Her mom chuckles, "That was me when your dad pursued me using his ostentatious pretence which gradually became effective because now I couldn't keep my eyes off of him."</p><p>Dahyun cringed and rolled her eyes but then laughed at them, especially when her Dad shoots hearts towards her mom. They were always like that- sweet and cheesy that would always disgust her, but she loves seeing them like that.</p><p>"And Jihyo would be there as well! I'm sure she'll be your helmswoman."</p><p>"Really? She'll attend too?" Dahyun excitedly asked, leaning in to see her mother's face. Her mom smiled and nodded and pinched her cheek fondly.</p><p>She couldn't help the excitement of seeing her cousin, Park Jihyo, who's always been busy and away. The last time she saw her was her mom's birthday last year, she didn't make it this year because she has a scheduled voyage.</p><p>She sits back straight again and waits for them to arrive. The classical music from the radio was filling the happy atmosphere of her parents and her own mixed mood. The sun is already setting and was giving a metallic picturesque view of the ocean on the left side of the bridge. There were some yacht lined up on the end of the bridge and she could see the expensive and shining cars parked on each parking space ahead of them.</p><p>What would she expect? This port is exclusively for the richest representatives of Korea, of course there's flexing of expensive cars, expensive clothes, and sparkly blinding accessories, competition of how many body guards they have, and silently bragging of their powers and connections and wealth.</p><p>Well, that's not how Dahyun was raised and her parents do not play the game these people were creating. She was taught in an early age not to spend her money into expensive things, her mom paid close attention to her whenever they go to supermarket and she was only allowed to buy one thing she most wanted, so it also practiced her decision skill.</p><p>Her parents do not own expensive cars, her dad's was already old model which was with him since the start of his business few years ago and the gift they gave Dahyun on her twentieth birthday which was not the latest model. They only have two body guards that they really treat well because their family is friendly and no one's holding grudges against them so they supposed, they're safe. Their house is not a mansion, it was just two storey with modern style and would still be identified as a house of a first class family.</p><p>Yet still, they owned a lot of property- a lot than anyone expected. They just don't flex it like the others but they're dangerous if anyone would go against them. They could steal the First spot if they want, but her father doesn't want the attention, mainly because Dahyun hates them.</p><p>Her Dad parked his car on the left side of the port, going out fastly to open the door for her and her Mom which made her smile a little. Dahyun always looks up to her father, to the point that she wishes her future husband would be like his Daddy who is a loyal, faithful, family-oriented guy. Her standard is high, the very reason why she haven't had boyfriend since birth.</p><p>"Seems like we run late." Her Mom remarked, looking at the people of Dahyun's age going in the yacht assigned to them.</p><p>Seems like they really run late. She could see few cars driving out of the port probably after they sent their children safely and now going home. There are also some yachts moving already and ready to depart and signals the start of their boring voyage.</p><p>Dahyun returns her gaze back to her parents, "Don't stress yourselves while I'm away, okay? I can handle myself, an uneventful seafare and one month of boring conference wouldn't hurt so I'll be fine. I'll message you as soon as we landed. I'll miss you and I love you two."</p><p>"Aww. Our baby." Her mother pulled her into an embrace with her Dad as they both coo-ed to her speech.</p><p>Dahyun groaned but then hugged her parents back. After a minute, she separated herself and kissed them both on the cheek.</p><p>"I'm going now. I love you two!" She said, slipping the strap of her backpack to her shoulders and then run to the wharf, giggling at the 'I love you's her parents shouted.</p><p>She stopped and read the signboard in each craft, she figured that it was based on their First Class ranking from one to fifty which made Dahyun scrunched her nose in disapproval to whoever had thought of that idea because they really had no idea what was going on. Aside from the showing off of wealth and possessions, the fake friendships and superficial smiles that had tricked a lot of people was too normal for the First Class families that it wouldn't be too shocking to see their children having the same kind of attitude. It only made Dahyun's eyebrow raised slightly in irritation.</p><p>Only ten people each yacht so she finds her ranking hastily which she didn't had a hard time actually because the largest and most luxurious one was outstanding on the last, she sighed and internally readied herself for the people she would be with because she already knew who they were.</p><p>She hopped on the flat deck of the yacht and walks to an alley to get to the door. She felt the yacht moved that confirms her thought that she was the only one they're waiting. And by now, though the windows of the boat were heavily tinted, she still could feel the stares the people inside were giving her.</p><p>She couldn't blame them, she's late.</p><p>She twisted the knob and entered the cabin. Her eyes fell to the women who were seated on the sofa like goddesses and all looking at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat in nervousness that she doesn't know why as she raised her eyebrows awkwardly and bowed slightly.</p><p>"S-sorry, I'm late." She stuttered and immediately tearing her gaze away from them, shifting it around as she started examining the yacht.</p><p>She's really not fond of talking to people especially these successors of top ten families, if those people on the lower rank than her were hypocrites, how much more them right?</p><p>The cabin was cosy and would be mistaken as a modern house- warm lightings, set of sofa, antique furnitures, variety of decorations on the wall, an LED television, a clean kitchen with complete materials located on the left side, and a luxurious bedroom on the right.</p><p>Not bad if you will ask her.</p><p>"Kim Dahyun. Top two of First Class. A simply mysterious talented lady with pale flawless skin and likes to change hair colors every now and then. Nice to finally see you upclose." One woman sitting on the sofa spoke, checking her out with a smile.</p><p>Dahyun couldn't tell if it's genuine or fake so she raised her brow at her. She put down her backpack on the carpeted floor and sits on the wooden stool beside it, with crossed leg she spoke,</p><p>"Son Chaeyoung. Top eight of First Class. Has been in the news lately for doing an Art Exhibit of your own. Cool, congrats."</p><p>Seemingly cold and nonchalant, the other still appreciated it. She walked towards her and extended her arm for a handshake. "I've been meaning to talk to you but you always vanished as soon as you came to every conferences. I always listen to your piano performance back when we were college, I must say I'm your fan."</p><p>The older stared at her hand then back to her hopeful and shy smile. She haven't heard anything bad about the Sons actually, all were positive and by how her parents look happy whenever their families meet, seems like they are good friends. She rarely see Son Chaeyoung in their school before because she's irregular and homeschooled, but she's been hearing her name quite often whenever there's competition in Arts.</p><p>She gives her a small smile and accepted her hand, "Thank you. Nice to meet you, Son Chaeyoung and nice tattoos." She said while looking at her exposed arms where some of her tattoos were.</p><p>Chaeyoung held her chest dramatically, she sighed in relief from thinking that the latter won't accept her hand and she would have to suffer in embarassment the whole seafare, but thankfully, the girl is better than she thought.</p><p>"I thought my chumminess will put me into something embarrassing." She let go of Dahyun's hand and pointed her thumb behind, "Do you want to sit there?"</p><p>Dahyun shakes her head, "I'll be fine--"</p><p>"C'mon, Kim Dahyun! We want to know you too!" A voice behind shouted which made her looked at them.</p><p>Her lips pursed upon seeing them watching their interaction, she supposed it was Yoo Jeongyeon who spoke by how Minatozaki Sana was covering her mouth.</p><p>"Eww! Why'd you spit on my hand!?" Sana asked in disgust, she hastily rummaged her bag and get a bottle of alcohol and hand cream there while glaring at Jeongyeon.</p><p>"I thought you want it?" The older smugly replied, earning a scowl from the latter.</p><p>They all seemed pretty close that Dahyun wondered why she didn't see them interact often in conferences, or probably she doesn't really pay too much attention.</p><p>"You see, we're all actually friends." Chaeyoung started, "The top three to eight to be specific. We haven't met you and we didn't got the chance to talk to the top nine and top one isn't really that friendly. I know you know what I mean." She pulled Dahyun towards them and made her sit on the sofa next to Myoui Mina.</p><p>Dahyun muttered a quiet apology when her elbow hit Mina's arm slightly from the impact of Chaeyoung's push. The woman just chuckled it off and answered her through a gummy smile.</p><p>About the top one, of course she knew what she means. She may look like she doesn't care around her but she's very well updated with pretty much everything happening in the society, the very reason why she knew these people. She even spent a whole night searching about the Top Fifty First Class Successors and the news about them, the lower ranks have been disappointing her always while only positive news were reported to the top ten which she kinda doubted but seeing how these people treat her, seems like the news were fairly true.</p><p>"I think we need to introduce ourselves? She may not know--"</p><p>"Top three in Japan and top six in Korea, owned a famous Dance Studio and a restaurant with variety of branches around the world. Hirai Momo, right?" Dahyun cut her sentence off.</p><p>"Oh. I see that you did your research." Jeongyeon remarked, draping her arm around Chaeyoung's shoulder and pinched her cheek that made the latter groaned.</p><p>Dahyun shrugged, she leans her back on the sofa and started pointing them one by one, starting to the person in front of her.</p><p>"Top one in Taiwan, top five in Korea and topped the most beautiful women every year, known as Taiwan Princess, owned coffee shops and vet clinics in Korea. Chou Tzuyu." The taiwanees nodded and gives Dahyun a blank innocent expression. If there will be ranking of being mysterious, this furtive lady will be next to Dahyun.</p><p>Dahyun then looked at the person beside Chaeyoung, she looks like she was expecting a lot so Dahyun cleared her throat, "Yoo Jeongyeon, top seven."</p><p>Jeongyeon smiled at her and waits for more, but when Dahyun turns to the next person, she gasped and opened her mouth in disbelief, "That's it!?" She exclaimed. "How about my volunteered works? My trending dramas? My gym? My football games? I have a restaurant too!"</p><p>Dahyun stopped herself from laughing at her priceless reaction but then she nodded slowly, "I know."</p><p>"You know but you didn't even bother enumerating them!?" She burst out, frown became bigger.</p><p>"You already did though." Dahyun answered which cause the others to erupt into laughter and a playful glare from the oldest.</p><p>"I'll get back to you, just wait." Jeongyeon threatened with a defeated pout.</p><p>Dahyun chuckles and look at the pretty person beside Jeongyeon, "Top two in Japan and top four in Korea, Minatozaki Sana. Owns a perfume shop and clothing line. Ah, and a flirt."</p><p>"Hey! I'm not! Where did you get that information?" Sana argued the accusation. She doesn't look like one because of her cute pretty face, but appearance can be deceiving.</p><p>"Everywhere." Dahyun answered which made the person beside her chuckles. She looks at her, "Myoui Mina, a ballerina who is also known as Black Swan, top one in Japan and top three in Korea, won in a swimming competition, owns a Ballet Studio and.." She trailed with a hint of shyness.</p><p>"Likes you? Want to ask you out? Glad you've heard of that." Mina smiles, staring right into her eyes.</p><p>Dahyun almost choked. When she read her profile, she has to pinch herself if she read the news right about this heiress confessing in the news. She didn't know that a quiet lady like her would be so vocal of her feelings in front of everyone.</p><p>She only gives her a small smile, glancing at the girls in front of her who gave her the look, except for one. She did her research, thoroughly, she knew what's going on.</p><p>"Kim Dahyun, give your cousin a hug and stop flirting. Come here in the pilothouse."</p><p>A familiar voice from the white square speaker attached on the wall echoed in the whole cabin, making Dahyun smiled from ear to ear and excitedly jumped out of the sofa, much in Mina's disappointment.</p><p>"Jihyo!" She called out happily. She turns to the girls and asked, "Where is the pilothouse?"</p><p>Jeongyeon pointed at the door on the right next to the bedroom, so Dahyun immediately rushes there. When she closed the door, the door of the bedroom opens and revealed a woman with a tousled hair.</p><p>"What are you all looking at?" She sternly asked the six ladies who were all turned to look at her after Dahyun vanished.</p><p>She fixed her silky brown hair and walks towards the kitchen, she saw the backpack on the floor beside the wooden chair, she tuts and rolled her eyes at it.</p><p>Jeongyeon snorts and whispered, "Assuming."</p><p>Sana nudged her on the side causing her to yelp. Nayeon narrowed her eyes towards them and rolled her eyes again before marching inside the kitchen.</p><p>"Poor eyes, it has been rolling for the tenth time just this evening." Momo commented, shaking her head as she stuffed her mouth with chips.</p><p>"Have you been counting it?" Chaeyoung asked while chuckling.</p><p>The older nods, "She gave us each one so that's seven, then one before she went inside the bedroom, one to that poor backpack, then one before she walked inside the kitchen. Maybe it'll become eleven once she sees top two."</p><p>The other chuckles at Momo but then couldn't agree more.</p><p>"Jihyo!" Dahyun called right after she opened the door, she frowned when a glass wall welcomed her instead that she assumes were a small room for sailing stuffs and safety equipments by the things hanging on the wall.</p><p>She peeks to the glass wall and there she saw her cousin, relaxing on the big leather swivel chair while still supervising something on the monitor.</p><p>Dahyun knocks on the glass wall that made her cousin turns her chair, her eyes instantly lit up as the younger opens the door and engulfed her into a hug.</p><p>"You dare flirting with Myoui and not actually finding me first considering the we've not seen each other for a year?" Jihyo asked in disbelief after letting her go.</p><p>"I was not!?" Dahyun defended, hands shrugging up with her shoulder.</p><p>"You can't lie to me. I have eyes everywhere." Said Jihyo as she points to the screens where multiple windows of the rooms inside were shown in the television.</p><p>Dahyun saw the girls still in where she left them, her gaze shifts to the kitchen where a lady was rummaging through the cabinets for probably a food she can eat.</p><p>"That girl.." Jihyo spoke, looking at the same lady, "She's not bad."</p><p>Dahyun quirks her brow up and looks at her cousin suspiciously, "Not bad for your type or not bad as a person? I suppose it's the former."</p><p>Jihyo rolled her eyes, "She's very far from my type, Dub. Anyway, I'm friends with her actually. She came to me once, asking me to teach her how to maneuver her yacht and surprisngly as we go on, she's fun to be with."</p><p>Dahyun made an unbelieving sound, "Eyy.. This girl?" She pointed the window where Nayeon is, "The one who glares at everyone and rudely orders people around? We must have been talking about different girl."</p><p>Jihyo shakes her head, she sits back to her chair. She herself couldn't believe that Nayeon talked to her nicely, and even laughed with! She wasn't the heiress who was known to public by her misbehavior and attitude, but the complete opposite.</p><p>"We don't know the stories of the people around us, Dahyun. Every action has a reason." The older ticked off.</p><p>Dahyun sighed defeatedly, "Alright. I'm sorry. I'll try to understand her, or, maybe just not get under her nose in this entire fare."</p><p>"Let me see you do that. I'm kinda hungry and it's already dinner time. No one in this yacht, except you, is good at cooking. These people might own a restaurant of their own but they aren't the ones who were cooking. So, mind cooking for me? Or for us?"</p><p>Dahyun looks at Jihyo who has her brow up and waiting for her answer, then to the monitor where top one is still contemplating what to eat there for almost like an hour already. "I don't have a choice, do I?"</p><p>"You don't. Go." Jihyo waved her hand and went back with doing her work while Dahyun make a sound of defeat before heading back in.</p><p>Her forehead creased in confusion when the girls in the living room were now gone as simulatenous squeaks were heard on the other side of the yacht, followed by the smell of something burning.</p><p>She trotted to the kitchen and cough few times as soon as she went in. She saw the seven girls busy running here and there as the kitchen was now blurry as it was filled with smoke.</p><p>"What happened!?" She asked in a slight panic. She gasps when a hand was about to hold the burning plastic cup without any cloth so she grabs it and takes her away from it, "No! Don't hold it! You'll burn your hand."</p><p>Dahyun looks up to the lady worruedly, but she almost fall on the floor when their eyes met, as she realized who it was.</p><p>She swats her hands away from Dahyun's grip and gives her a glare, "Don't touch me." Nayeon sternly said, she distanced herself from the younger and watches the rest to damp the fire she caused.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! That's exhausting!" Sana exclaimed, slumping down on the floor with the thick gloves she used to throw the burnt cup.</p><p>"Who's person in the right mind would put a plastic cup on the stove and use it to cook the noodles? So stupid." Jeongyeon irritatedly commented while straightly looking at Nayeon.</p><p>Dahyun pursed her lips to stop herself from cackling as she side-glanced the now embarassed woman.</p><p>"I haven't eaten this kind of.. thing. Is this food? Whatever. I don't know how to cook this and I'm hungry." Nayeon reasoned out, glaring at Jeongyeon who called her stupid.</p><p>The heiresses look at her in amusement. Instant noodles is already prevalent in today's world and hearing that she doesn't know it exists is ridiculous and amusing.</p><p>Dahyun cleared her throat, she started walking to the kitchen counter and find for the possible ingredients she could use.</p><p>"I will cook, madames. If you may grant me some peace, please do so. I want to do this alone." She requested, swiftly moving here and there. "And I hope you don't mind Pasta Carbonara. It's the easiest and fastest to prepare."</p><p>The ladies watch her in awe. They talked about her once in a while, how she keeps on having a straight and cold face despite of being a cutie every gathering and how she interest them just by seeing her. So whatever she does in front of them, leaves them in awe.</p><p>"Don't worry this will be quick." Dahyun added, taking them out of their gawking.</p><p>"We'll just be outside, Dahyun." Mina said, earning a nod from the busy heiress.</p><p>They got out of the kitchen one by one leaving Dahyun alone, or not, because unaware of her surrounding, Im Nayeon is still standing there with her back resting on the wall, tapping her foot on the floor with crossed arm.</p><p>She was waiting for the food to be cooked. She didn't get the chance to eat in their house for some reasons and now her stomach is growling. She also knew the girls she's with, they are monsters, they would not leave something for her if she will leave so she chose to stay.</p><p>"Waah!" Dahyun clutched her chest almost having a heart attack when she turned her back and saw Nayeon boredly looking at her. "What are you doing there!? Goodness!"</p><p>Nayeon huffed, "Fifteen minutes has already past. I thought it will be quick?" She irritatedly answered, "I'm starving."</p><p>Dahyun creased her forehead, "Were you watching me all those time?"</p><p>The fawn-colored hair girl snorted, "I was waiting, not watching. Can you finish it already?"</p><p>Dahyun clicked her tongue, unimpressed by the irritation and quick-temperedness of this lady, "The attitude." She muttered under her breath then turned back to her, "You should talk to the other girls to at least lessen your boredom. This will take another fifteen minutes."</p><p>"No thanks. I rather die in boredom and hunger than deal with fake people." She opposed, venomously and almost judgmental for Dahyun.</p><p>She shakes her head in disappointment again at the remark, seems like talking to her is harder than she thought. She turns her attention back to the food and stirs the sauce, "Suit yourself."</p><p>Nayeon scowled, she wanted to smack herself for saying that. She didn't really mean those words, but having been raised with her parents refraining her from befriending the other heiresses, they instilled it in her mind— they are going to use her to steal the top from them. That friendship is weakness.</p><p>After another fifteen minutes, Dahyun scoop a plate of Pasta Carbonara and places it on the wooden table then pushed it near Nayeon, then she scoop two more plates for her and Jihyo's.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Nayeon asked, mouth stuffed with pasta.</p><p>Dahyun thinks she's cute but immediately threw that word in the pit of her mind and instead changed it into.. "Gross. I'll be in the pilothouse. Jihyo unnie is waiting for me."</p><p>She leaves the hungry lady alone as she told the other ladies to eat as much as they want then she proceeded to her cousin.</p><p>She saw Jihyo standing there with a frown and a confused expression as she was holding the radio near her mouth and trying to communicate.</p><p>"Hello? Mr. Do, what is it? You're out of signal. Hello?" She repeated but only a choppy robotic voice answered in return then the signal completely died.</p><p>"Why? What happened?" Dahyun curiously asked, handing the plate to her as soon as she puts the radio down.</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe just a slight malfunction." Jihyo deadpans, taking a mouthful of Carbonara. "This is really good."</p><p>Dahyun hums, "You should learn how to cook too, Ji. You can't depend on instant food or deliveries all your life."</p><p>"I can depend on you though." The older retorts, winking at Dahyun and giggling after.</p><p>"Of course, you can! I can cook for you once a year since that's how 'frequent' we see each other, right?" The fair girl sharply answered, earning a kick and a hearty laugh from the older.</p><p>After they eat, she left the pilothouse again to throw the paper plates and converse with the other heiresses. However, Nayeon replaced her as she was now with Jihyo, applying what she learned from her.</p><p>They were peacefully chattering, only their silent voices and the rain outside could be heard which they think was normal since they are in the sea where rains usually starts. Playing Jengga on the boat is really not a good idea with how it falls every move of fhe yacht.</p><p>"Screw this! I don't want to play again." Jeongyeon said, vexed at the nth time the wooden pieces fell.</p><p>Sana chuckles, "We should just talk--"</p><p>She didn't get to continue when a loud thunder claps and shakes their whole nerves, earning a cry from Sana who instinctly ducks on the floor, simultaneously with the lights flicking intermittently, then it followed by the swinging of the yacht.</p><p>"What's happening?" Momo asked, holding her head as the swaying yacht brings dizziness. Behind her was Chaeyoung who's sleep was also disturbed by the loud thunder.</p><p>Like Jihyo heard it, the speaker opened and Jihyo's quivering voice boomed again in the whole room. "You might or might not want to see this ladies. C'mere."</p><p>Dahyun looked outside, she flinched when a blinding lightning strikes followed by another thunder.</p><p>The seven girls struggled from running to the pilothouse, they found Jihyo and Nayeon striving to balance the yacht through the wheel as their gazes shifted to the huge cloud, showering of lightning and thunder ahead of them.</p><p>"We're going back. There's no way this luxury yacht would survive that cyclone." Jihyo decided, spinning the wheel as fast as she could but a big wave swept them all to one side causing them to stumble.</p><p>"Oh gosh." Jihyo muttered anxiously, pulling her stance back up as she stirred once again. "Wear the life jackets!"</p><p>"Why do we need that? You're going to get us out of here safe, Park!" Jeongyeon madly demanded, holding the wall to support her stance.</p><p>Another big violent wave came, tilting the yacht to the side that it almost overturn if not for Jihyo who contrast it.</p><p>Jihyo glared at her. "Can't you see that I'm trying my best? You don't have a helmswoman instinct so shut your mouth, Yoo!" She answered sternly.</p><p>"Here's the life jackets!" Dahyun shouted, tossing them the orange inflated jackets as they immediately wear it.</p><p>"Wear yours Ji, I'll still this wheel." Dahyun said, handing the life jacket to Jihyo.</p><p>Dahyun thought it was just a simple turning but with the heaviness of the wheel and swaying of the boat she was having a hard time.</p><p>"I'll do it. Fasten my jacket." Nayeon spoke, taking the other side of the wheel as she spins it when a wave came.</p><p>Without further ado, Dahyun did what she was told, she gets in between Nayeon's arms and do her jacket. What she didn't expect was a series of wave pushed her forward that had her arms wrapped around Nayeon's waist and face burried to her chest.</p><p>They heard squeals and thumping sound coming from the falling things and probably falling bodies. The rain was going stronger, the night never gets dark anymore by how frequent the lightning strikes. And the girls do not know if they can survive this disaster.</p><p>"Get off of me, Kim." Nayeon said in a frown. She was having a hard time steering the wheel and the fair girl's body clinging onto her isn't helping.</p><p>Dahyun hastily detached herself with a tinge of red. She get out of her arms and muttered an apology.</p><p>"Ahh!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>And a moutful of curse were uttered when a part of the yacht got hit by the lightning, violently shaking the boat with a strong wind.</p><p>"Jihyo! I can't control the boat anymore!" Nayeon groans, trying to steer it to the left but the yacht keeps on going to the right.</p><p>"What!?" Jihyo tried to do it too but to no avail.</p><p>"What now, top nine?" Sana asked in fear, she was hugging Momo as the latter was covering her ears. Momo knew her fears, and out of all of them, this is the worst she doesn't want to encounter, so she's thankful that Momo is with her.</p><p>"We'll have to jump." She dropped, making the girls hitched their breath. "If we don't, we'll drown along with the boat. The wind is now the one controlling the yacht."</p><p>"And then what!? Die in cold? That's just the same! We'll end up dying! You should really have included the other helmsman, you don't even know what to do here!" Jeongyeon snapped, hurting Jihyo's feeling in the process.</p><p>"Jeongyeon!?" Mina exclaimed, "Even another helmsman cannot help with this kind of situation. You can't blame this to her, this is a natural disaster."</p><p>Dahyun held Jihyo's hand as she gives them a blank stare. When it comes to her cousin, she becomes protective. Blaming her to the unpredictable and underestimating her ability as a helmswoman which is her passion surely will forever take a toll to Jihyo.</p><p>"You have no other people to trust here except Jihyo. If your ego couldn't take it following people lower than your rank, she's not forcing you, stay here. We'll go save ourselves." She spat.</p><p>The other could feel her disappointment, and Jeongyeon felt little as she was directly hit by her words.</p><p>Dahyun pulled Jihyo out of the pilothouse, she gets the extra life jacket since ten are available and they are only nine. She tied her bag to it that made Jihyo confused.</p><p>"What are you trying to do?"</p><p>"We need atleast one bag when we survive this. I have all the needed things in here." Dahyun carried her bag using both of her hands, "Let's go."</p><p>The water inside is already up to their ankles, the yacht is slowly tilting sidewards, the two ran outside and were welcomed by the strong wind and heavy rain that made it hard to open their eyes and see the surroundings.</p><p>"I'll jump first." Jihyo said, holding the metal railings and put her one foot there. But a voice stops her from jumping yet.</p><p>"Don't let go of my hand, Momo!"</p><p>The two looks to their side and found the others struggling to walk towards them. Sana was clinging like a koala to Momo and even scolding her for not holding her tightly. They were all soaked like her, but Dahyun couldn't resist praising their beauties in her mind.</p><p>Dahyun supports herself to the window as another waves comes off, taking them farther from their supposed route. The boat is dangerously tilted, Dahyun signalled Jihyo to jump now which the latter did.</p><p>She looks to the side when she heard another person jumped, it was Jeongyeon, she swam near Jihyo and held her hand. Another followed, it was Chaeyoung, like what Jeongyeon did, she held the older's hand. Next were Momo and Sana.</p><p>"Tzuyu, jump now." Dahyun urged desperately, she threw her bag near Jihyo which the latter got the grip of it and looks back to Tzuyu, who was quivering.</p><p>The tall girl shakes her head, "I-I can't swim. I can't.. I'm scared." She stuttered, fear visible in her eyes as she stepped backward but Nayeon held her hand.</p><p>"You will not drown. You have this." She pointed the life jacket, "You are with eight people, we will hold your hand tightly." She assured, tightening her hold to the Taiwanese's hand.</p><p>Dahyun was confused by the change of behavior of the top one heiress. She was like an allergic person earlier who didn't want to be touched but now she's acting like an angel who will embrace you with her warmth and comfort.</p><p>"Tzuyu, I'm here. I'll catch you!" Mina spoke from below, she swims near the yacht and raised her arms as if about to catch something.</p><p>Tzuyu hesistated, but then sighed  defeatedly. She walks forward and held the rail, Dahyun helps her climb and let her go when she jumped, she paddled her hands quickly but Mina was there to secure her so she calmed down and just circled her arms on Mina's neck.</p><p>Nayeon jumped next, Dahyun was about to jump but her eyes grew wide seeing the huge wave coming to them.</p><p>"Look out!" She shouted.</p><p>The other girls look to where she was looking. They gulped upon seeing the wave and tighten their holds to the person next to them.</p><p>"Kim Dahyun, jump now!" Jihyo worriedly shouted, looking out for the unbeatable wave.</p><p>Dahyun jumps, the same time as the wave hit them. She could only hear the sound of being underwater and the faint voice of Jihyo anxiously calling her name.</p><p>As she was about to close her eyes, she felt a hand on her arm pulling her up but another surge of water and a hit of something hard on her head completely knocked her off.</p><p>+++</p><p>The sound of the sea and the heat of the sun wakes Nayeon up slowly. She opened her eyes ponderously, processing why she's hearing those but only made her head aches.</p><p>The clear sky and the feeling of the hot sand on her back welcomes her. She gasps, sitting suddenly as she roams her eyes around.</p><p>White sand, blue ocean meeting the skies if look from a distance, to her back was a variety of trees, undergrowth and creepers in the front as if prohibiting anyone to enter the dense green forest of sort.</p><p>Sand. Ocean. Forest. Hot temperature that forms mirage.</p><p>It took Nayeon a while before concluding that she's stuck in an island— stuck with a certain pale heiress, lying motionless not too far from her.</p><p>"Of all the people to be stucked with. Why you?" Nayeon muttered to herself while removing the life jacket. She could bear having Jihyo or the Japanese heiresses to be with her but with their neck to neck competitor in being the top one? Her dad would probably freak out.</p><p>She looked at her again, then remembered that she hit her head under the surface of the yacht, so Nayeon stands up clumsily and walks to her. She crouched down and examined her head and luckily, there's no wound, just a little red bump.</p><p>"Hey." She poked her side, a little hesitant to touch her. When Dahyun didn't move she tried again, but this time with a firm shake. "Are you dead?"</p><p>Nayeon kneeled, she held her short hair on one side and leaned her upper body, putting her ear above Dahyun's mouth to hear if she is still alive. When she hears her steady breathing, she let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Kim!" She shouted, shaking Dahyun's body with force. Her nose almost releases a smoke in annoyance when Dahyun only snored with an open mouth.</p><p>"How can you sleep in this kind of situation!?" Nayeon asked the unresponsive sleeping lady. Completely irritated, she fanned herself using her hand as the heat is starting to penetrate in her skin. She looks around the island, she runs under the shade of the  large palm tree before she even gets fried and leaves Dahyun sleeping there under the madness of the sun.</p><p>If she won't wake up, then she won't stay with her under the sun. She doesn't look like she was drowned or something, she made sure that she's fine when they were in the middle of the sea. It was just unfortunate that the waves had scattered them apart from the group.</p><p>Nayeon rests her back on the trunk of the palm tree, stretches and crosses her legs and fans herself using the leaves she picked on the side.</p><p>If this is another time, like a vacation, she would've probably enjoyed the view before her. She's also willing to bathe herself in the sun and tan her skin like what Dahyun is doing now, though unaware. But she can't bring herself to relax knowing that they are in somewhere they are not familiar with. No one knows what's behind this forest, and she wish not to know.</p><p>She looks at Dahyun's side after some minutes, the mirage is more intense than earlier, she could see how hot the sun is as time goes by and she might not want to admit it but she's kinda worried about Dahyun's skin if she won't wake uo now.</p><p>So with a heavy feet, she dragged herself towards Dahyun again. She picked up a big fallen palm leaves still connected to its stem and used it as like an umbrella. She runs to Dahyun, covering her with the leaves. She shakes her body again and called her name, slapping her cheeks softly and occasionally pinching it, why? She herself doesn't know why she did that.</p><p>"Kim Dahyun!!" She shouted right through her ear. She coughs and rubs her neck when her throat hurts. But then sighed when Dahyun stirred.</p><p>"Hmm." The pale girl slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the long brown leaves of the palm tree then to the person who was glaring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>Nayeon rolled her eyes, "What do you think? Glad you're awake, I thought you'll just sleep until we get rescued." She sarcastically replied, standing up when the fair girl sits up.</p><p>"Do you have water? My throat's dry." Dahyun asked, wetting her lower lip through her tongue.</p><p>"Water?" Nayeon let out a scornful laugh, "We have a lot there!" She pointed the endless sea, "Drown yourself and sleep again like we're not lost and stuck in nowhere!"</p><p>Dahyun frowns and covers her ears, she glared at Nayeon and rolled her eyes at her. "Are you normally this loud and annoying?"</p><p>"Excuse me? Me? Annoying and loud? How dare you! I saved you from drowning!" Nayeon argued, throwing her cover to the ungrateful Dahyun.</p><p>"Ouch! What's wrong with you?" Dahyun grunted, the hard tip of the stem hits her forehead where she have the bump, "And you almost killed me from your recklessness!" She stands up and held her forehed.</p><p>She heard Nayeon snickers, "Thank you for saving me, Nayeon. I owe you my life so I will serve you for the rest of it. Aww. You're welcome, Kim. I shouldn't have woke you up." The older sarcastically said, smiling with gritted teeth.</p><p>The younger scoffed, "Thank you but you wish."</p><p>"Argh! So irritating!" Nayeon exclaimed, exaggeratedly raising both of her hands in frustration as she turns her back at Dahyun and started walking back to the shade.</p><p>Dahyun watches the pissed off heiress plops herself down on the sand with her arms crossed and throwing glares at her. She only gives her a smirk, then turned her attention around her.</p><p>She often see the composition of an island in pictures, she was amazed by how beautiful they were even just there but now that she's at one real island, she's enchanted. Only if she's not with this certain heiress.</p><p>Her gaze landed to the greenish blue sea. She squints her eyes when she spotted a thing floating on the water not to far from the shore.</p><p>"Is that a bag?" She asked herself, walking towards it.</p><p>"Hey! Are you really going to drown yourself? I'm just joking you know!" Nayeon panickly asked upon seeing Dahyun submerged herself on the sea, she was with the life jacket though, swimming and paddling until grabbed the thing she found.</p><p>Dahyun runs towards Nayeon with a sling bag on her hand. And the brown-haired girl recognized it as soon as she reached her.</p><p>"That is mine!" She snatched the bag from Dahyun, "Oh precious! I thought I lost you."</p><p>Dahyun looks at her weirdly, then snatched the bag away from her again and removed everything as she takes a look to whatever she can found useful.</p><p>She disappointedly looks at the things on the ground. "Really, Im? Where do you think we were going? Beauty contest? Pageant? Fashion Show?" Dahyun sarcastically asked.</p><p>Foundation, lipstick, eye-liner, eye-shadow, mirror, glasses, handkerchief, sunblock, flashlight and her family photo.</p><p>Nayeon tuts, "Why? I expected everything will go smoothly. Who would've thought that this will happen?"</p><p>"Gosh! What should I expect from you?" The younger muttered.</p><p>"Hey, this comes in handy!" Nayeon insisted, putting a handful of sunblock cream on her hand and rubs it on her body.</p><p>Dahyun huffs, "Where are we? A beach?"</p><p>"Stop with the pretense. I know you care for your skin." Nayeon throws the sunblock near Dahyun.</p><p>Dahyun rolled her eyes, she took off the life jacket and started pouring some on her hand. She was wearing a black medium-sized shirt with denim shorts, while Nayeon was wearing a red dress that goes above her knee.</p><p>After some time, they just sit there under the shade. Not talking to each other but only looking at nowhere, and probably thinking of how they will survive the island.</p><p>The place is peaceful, only the sound of blowing wind, rustling of palm trees hitting each other's leaves, and the sound of waves could be heard. It almost like inviting Nayeon to sleep.</p><p>But then, there would really have someone who would break all the peacefulness away and would embarrassingly let their stomach rumble loudly tearing her away from the slumber she was about to dive in.</p><p>"Sorry." Dahyun apologised after a long silence.</p><p>Nayeon only rolled her eyes then shuts it again, gathering all the tranquility back to her which she effectively collected by--</p><p>Grrrl.</p><p>"Sorry again."</p><p>Nayeon sighed heavily. She gritted her teeth and glared at Dahyun. "You know what.." She stands up, giving up on her recollection, "Let's just find something to eat."</p><p>Dahyun beamed, finally, for the first time since she woke up, agreed to Nayeon's words. She supposed it was already around twelve noon by the position of the sun, and their last meal was last night— the Carbonara Dahyun cooked and the involuntary consumption of salt water.</p><p>Dahyun led the way, walking to the mouth of the forest where a lot of creepers and undergrowths and probably known and unknown creatures were waiting for them inside. She looked back to Nayeon and saw her slouching while looking left and right like someone's going to attack them any minute now. Dahyun bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing and just started pushing the creepers aside and fully enter the unknown green world before them.</p><p>"I think I'm full.." Nayeon whispered to Dahyun, carefully stepping her feet on the foliage splattered on the ground.</p><p>"Yes, I know that." Dahyun replied without looking at her.</p><p>"And how did--" Nayeon realized what she meant, "Stupid! I said Full not Fool! F. U. L. L!"</p><p>Dahyun hissed, stopping on her track and faced Nayeon. "Can you lower down your voice? You wouldn't like it if we wake up scary animals here, if ever there's one."</p><p>Nayeon pursed her lips, anxiousness started creeping in her nerves as she scoots closer to Dahyun and held her shirt while looking at her surroundings carefully.</p><p>"Scaredy cat." Dahyun teased, continuing her walk with a slight heaviness from Nayeon's tug.</p><p>They started picking whatever they deemed are safely edible. Uttering a 'Thank you' to particularly no one but the forest before plucking them out of their trees. Dahyun was carrying the fruits they had gathered which was probably enough for a week while Nayeon was picking up dry woods for their fire later.</p><p>With a few squeak and squeal from Nayeon due to some unnecessary reason, at least for Dahyun, which was bugs flying and landing on her arms and thigh. Overall, it was a pleasant harvesting of bug bites and Nayeon's high notes.</p><p>"Ahh! No! Ew!"</p><p>"Gosh! We've already got out and you're still screaming." Dahyun said in annoyance after putting everything down the sand under the palm tree.</p><p>"What!? Do you expect me to let their dirty legs freely land on my skin? No one knows if they carry a possible illness." Nayeon defended, swatting her arms everywhere like a psycho.</p><p>"No, but at least stop screaming. I've heard enough of your loud high-pitched voice. You'd make a great singer, if I may add." Dahyun contemptously answered.</p><p>"I am a singer."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I really am, Kim."</p><p>"I'm just kidding earlier. Stop dreaming."</p><p>Nayeon glared at Dahyun and her huge banana. "Believe it or not, I truly am a singer."</p><p>Dahyun chewed her foof first, "Then why did I not hear anything about this?"</p><p>"Because you don't care enough?" Nayeon mused, she also picked one banana and started peeling it. "Or maybe the news about it was covered completely by the pile of bad news about me and my family."</p><p>Dahyun looked over her shoulder, Nayeon was seated behind her where her back was resting on the trunks. Dahyun couldn't read her expression, or merely she's just blank, she always has this attitude face that makes her intimidating but her face now is like strong at the same time vulnerable.</p><p>Dahyun decided not to comment on that, instead just stood up and  picked up one young coconut fruit. She walks to the big stack of sharp stones on the side, stretching her back and arms first as Nayeon eyed her curiously.</p><p>"What are you gonna do with--" Nayeon shrieks, she flinches every time Dahyun hit the poor coconut on the sharp edge of the stone.</p><p>Dahyun stops in her sixth time upon feeling the juice flowing out. She raised it, aligning right before her mouth and catches the fresh juice, quenching her thirst and filling her previously empty stomach.</p><p>She made a refreshing sound and raised her thumb with a big smile as if doing her very own drink commercial. Nayeon creased her forehead and chortles, "Are you trying to make a commercial? I won't definitely gonna buy it."</p><p>Dahyun scowls, "You're hard to please." She remarked with rolling of eyes, "Break your own coconut, I'm not gonna give you my product."</p><p>"Hep!" The older freaked out, hand in the air as if stopping Dahyun from drinking the whole juice, "I was just joking, Kim. You did good! I would definitely buy it for all its worth." She appealed, tight-lipped smiling at the younger.</p><p>"Try harder, Ms. Im."</p><p>Nayeon groans and frowns, "I'm thirsty, Kim! Stop being so childish." She complained, standing up and tried snatching the coconut from Dahyun but the latter swayed it away.</p><p>The younger acted surprise, "Woah. Chill. You can't earn something that easy. Didn't your dad teach you that?"</p><p>Nayeon stops from moving, her face became stoic and her eyes became dull again. Whenever her father is being mentioned, something creeps up to her stomach that makes her want to vomit. But then she just shrugged and glared at Dahyun, "I'm thirsty, Kim. Give it to me!"</p><p>Dahyun smiled crookedly, kind of curious at the sudden change of emotion earlier but again, chose not to pry. Looking at the coconut on her hands then to Nayeon who was looking at her almost pleadingly if not for the rest of her pride, she sighed.</p><p>"Fine. Be thankful I'm the kindest person you can only depend on in this--"</p><p>Nayeon snatched the coconut and straightly gulped the juice without even letting Dahyun finished her sentence. She threw the poor young coconut aside then wiped her lips through the back her hand.</p><p>Dahyun looked at her in displease, "..Island. I'll take note of the attitude." She said then faced the sea, "Help me catch a fish so we could have at least tasty meal later."</p><p>"C-catch.. a fish? No way!" Nayeon wildly opposed. She sits back to her previous place and hugs her knees. Disgusted by just the thought of her holding a fish's scales and its fishy smell clinging on her hand throughout the day. She rubs her arms upon having goosebumps by just the mere idea.</p><p>Dahyun rolled her eyes. Even in the midst of being stucked in the island, she could still see from her attitude and actions that she came from the wealthiest family. Normally, she would feel annoyed by this if someone acts childish or bratty in front of her. But she thinks the opposite with Nayeon, it somewhat suits her, like it's just natural and have never been done something like disgusting like that, and it somehow made Dahyun cringe to herself as to why she was feeling this.</p><p>"Okay, fine. Just lend me your sling bag."</p><p>Nayeon raised her brow. She held her precious sling bag tightly and hid it behind her. "This is expensive. I bought it in France from the most popular brand and this is limited edition--"</p><p>"Are you trying to bargain your bag? All I need is a bag to put the fishes inside. I don't need to hear where it came from and if it's fake or original." Dahyun interrupted her, "And it doesn't really matter now. You are literally stucked in an island. You can't use that for fashion now."</p><p>"We are gonna be rescued! I will take this home unsratched and without scales!" Nayeon snapped, ducking her head down to her knees.</p><p>"So stubborn." Dahyun muttered under her breath, she let out an exasperated sigh as she threw her hands in annoyance. She started marching towards the forest with a heavy feet and a frown. "Don't ask for a bite, Im! I'm not going to give you even the fish bones!"</p><p>"As if I'm going to ask!" Nayeon answered back with the same irritation as she watches Dahyun picks a stick and sharpens it with the stone.</p><p>Kim Dahyun is a mystery to Nayeon, she always subtly observed her whenever there was a gathering. Maybe the only things she knew about her was she likes reading, drinking chocolate shakes and being alone. In every gathering, Nayeon's spot was on the second floor's balcony while Dahyun was at the garden, sipping on her chocolate shake while reading, that's why she concluded those information.</p><p>But now, having been with her for half a day, she feels like she's slowly getting to know even the surface of her personality. Though shallow, at least she's sure that she isn't like anybody who abuses her power. She's amazingly simple and considerate, the exact opposite of what she thought of her when she was still 'mysterious' and unpleasantly snob.</p><p>She doesn't hate her, nor the other heiresses, they do not even do something bad to her. She's rational enough not to do that. She only has this kind of front to make her father believe that she hates them, but since her father is not here, she's at least trying to tone it down a little though not letting her guard down still. She could tell that the heiresses she was with yesterday were fun to be with, and she's having grudges to her father more for restricting her to befriended them when she tried once. Meeting Jihyo was planned, she made the yacht as an excuse to meet Jihyo and it was one of the most precious event in her life, finally having one friend.</p><p>Dahyun snapped her in her thoughts upon hearing her squeal, shaking both of her arms happily in the air with a fish wiggling on her hand.</p><p>"I got one! Yey!" She cheered, showing off the fish to her.</p><p>Nayeon's smiled and rolled her eyes at her, she couldn't believe that her happiness could be this shallow. But then her eyes widen as well as Dahyun's when it slipped on her hands that also made the fair girl screams a loud "No!" and chases after the fish.</p><p>"Ahh! So unfortunate! If I only have my bag!"</p><p>"Tell me, is your cousin, Dahyun, the real Dora?" Tzuyu asked in amusement, fiddling with the foldable knife she got from Dahyun's 'big' bag.</p><p>Now they know why Dahyun spared the last life jacket for her bag. She perfectly knew what will happen and her bag is complete with the things needed for island survival. An intelligent heiress indeed.</p><p>Jihyo chuckles and shakes her head, "Girl scout is the term. She always brings this bag whenever she rides the seafare. Considering the possibility that something might happen.. Like this." She answered, putting back all the things they had scattered earlier inside Dahyun's bag.</p><p>"Unfortunately for her and fortunately for us, this bag went with us that left her with nothing but hopefully, with top one." Jeongyeon said, putting down the woods they get earlier to prepare for cooking their lunch.</p><p>Jihyo nods and sighs, she looks at the three girls shouting and screaming everytime they catch a fish with the fishnet they had found, of course, in Dahyun's bag. She woke up only with six heiresses with her, Dahyun and Nayeon got swerved by the wave and now they do not know where they were and hoping that they are here but only at the other side of the island.</p><p>"I hope so. I don't think I could leave this island without her."</p><p>"We won't." Mina corrected, emphasizing the 'We'. "We were drifted here nine so we'll go home nine as well. We'll go around the island to find them."</p><p>Jihyo smiled at her, genuine at first then turns to teasing. "Were you kind of disappointed that Dahyun got separated from us? You like her, right?"</p><p>Jeongyeon chuckles, Tzuyu shot her eyes to Mina intently, and Mina pursed her lips, she glanced at the side and cleared her throat. "Yeah. It is kinda dis--"</p><p>"Excuse me."</p><p>The three watches Tzuyu stood up and walks out with the knife on her hand, her monotonous and somewhat cold voice cuts Mina's answer. Jihyo looks at her in confusion as she glances quickly at Mina and Jeongyeon.</p><p>Jeongyeon clears her throat, "Should we start making a fire?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. I think Dahyun has brought a lighter here." Jihyo said, though still confused, rummaging again in Dahyun's bag as her eyes side-glanced Mina who was still looking at the shore, where Tzuyu is.</p><p>She handed the lighter to Jeongyeon as the older begins to gather dry leaves and dry woods inside the four big stones formed in a square. Mina offered to call the busy fisherwomen and suggested to prepare the fishes, leaving the two in a not so awkward but still awkward silence.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Jeongyeon suddenly said, flicking the lighter right under the dry leaves. She never had the time to apologize to Jihyo, maybe that is the reason why they are still awkward, but she did held her hand last night and she hopes the latter feels that she's gravely sorry for what she had said.</p><p>Jihyo hums in confusion, she looks up at her face, raising a brow. "For what?"</p><p>"Last night. The words I snapped at you." She replied, tossing back the lighter to Jihyo when she succeeded on making a fire.</p><p>Jihyo nods slowly, she puts a piece of timber above the pile of burning woods, eyes couldn't meet Jeongyeon as she isn't used to awkward situations like this. "Well, You're a fool thinking that I can go against the typhoon but well, that can't be helped. It's fine." Jihyo answered playfully.</p><p>Jeongyeon snorts and rolls her eyes, "I think calling me 'Fool' is enough to compensate my words. Thank you."</p><p>Jihyo chuckles and just waves her hands to end the topic of what happened yesterday. The other girls came bringing the fishes stabbed into the long twigs, already scaled and cleaned by the help of Dahyun's knife.</p><p>They assembled at the side, circling the small fire as they throw questions to Jihyo, especially about Dahyun who is still mysterious for them, while she and Jeongyeon occassionally turns the fishes afraid of getting it burned.</p><p>"Dahyun isn't a snob. She talks when someone approaches her. She was often misunderstood, her eyes were monolid and sharp and that is kinda intimidating but--"</p><p>"When she smiles, it turns into crescent and that's so pretty." Mina continued, vocalizing what she had observed in the small amount of time they were together.</p><p>"Oh, Minari. Never seen you this whipped before." Sana teased, bumping her shoulder playfully.</p><p>"I'm not whipped. I just appreciate her smile, I want that kind of smile that brightens everyone's day." Mina defensively replied, face growing hot and she's mentally blaming the fire in front of her.</p><p>"You are.." Tzuyu interjected, causing everyone to look at her while Mina was a little surprised. "I-I mean, everyone has unique smiles! And personally I like Mina unnie's the most. That's.. what I'm talking about." She shyly explained, couldn't look at their eyes especially Mina's.</p><p>"Who said you have to explain?" Jeongyeon received a smack on the head from Jihyo, "Aww! What was that for?"</p><p>Jihyo just glared at her before smiling back to everyone and raised the cooked fish, "This one's cooked! Who wants it first?"</p><p>"Me! Me!" Momo answered enthusiastically, snatching the food from Jihyo's hand and shared it with Sana but Chaeyoung whined and wants to join in. The attention switched from Tzuyu to the commencement of fish rivalry amongst the quenching of their growling hungry stomachs.</p><p>"What would we do without Dahyun's stuffs?" Jeongyeon said while opening the can of coke that made them wonder how Dahyun carried her bag with that amount of things inside. "Should we thank her?"</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Jeongyeon smirked, sipping on the can first before clearing her throat before shouting on top of her lungs, "TOP TWO! THANK YOU FOR YOUR BAG!"</p><p>"WE'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!"</p><p>"WE'LL FIND YOU SOON!"</p><p>"OR FIND US INSTEAD! IT'S HOT!"</p><p>They giggled at what Sana said, as the two quiet duo just shakes their haead with a smile on their faces, they calmed themselves down then continue their lunch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was commissioned by rikka27 to finish this. Thank you! </p><p>I suggest you read it again from the start in case you forgot the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here." Dahyun handed half of the fish, the head specifically with fewer fish bones, to Nayeon. It was still steaming while on the banana leaf, the alternative for a plate, she also had picked out some of the bigger fish bones for her since she knew how picky the older was. "You've been looking at me like a poor feline."</p><p>The other heiress rolled her eyes, but couldn't deny the growling of her stomach when the steam reached her nose. She didn't know if it's the food or the way how Dahyun moans while eating, which made the food looked very appetizing, that also had her kind of want to taste the fish.</p><p>Yet, she shook her head timidly, "No, I'm good."</p><p>"C'mon, Im. You saw me clean it so you don't have to worry about getting sick. You have to eat something else aside from Bananas."</p><p>Originally, she was not supposed to give her any, even the fish bones like what she had told her earlier, and she could do that, but not until she made a bag out of the coconut leaves that really amazed her and helped her caught fish, plus she stood by her side under the madness of the sun, not to help of course, but to watch her, yet that was still enough for Dahyun to appreciate.</p><p>Nayeon looked at Dahyun's face then back to the fish. She hesitantly held out her hand, getting the food that Dahyun had been enjoying since it was cooked, maybe it was really her moaning that it got her curious how was that food— the food that in her entire life, she had never seen as edible, didn't know how it tasted like.</p><p>"Are you sure this tastes good?" She asked, still unsure of the ever first food she will eat outside of her personal chef's service. She observed it first, poking the surface and pinching it, she looked at Dahyun who was watching her impatiently.</p><p>"I'll break every coconut here for you to drink if it tastes bad." Dahyun encouraged, motioning her to eat now.</p><p>She gulped, pinching a little then put it across her mouth and decided to put it in, she looked at the expectant Dahyun as she carefully chewed the fish. She hummed and nodded, pinching another round.</p><p>"Not bad, right?" Dahyun grinned, now eating her part.</p><p>They were beside the bonfire that Dahyun made using Nayeon's glasses, of course, it was not that easy as she needed to chase her first to get the specs on her 'luxurious' bag but the heiress was not aware that she was clumsy so it didn't actually take long.</p><p>Surprisingly for Dahyun, she had to admit that Jihyo was right, the top one was not that bad, though they couldn't help but bicker at everything, she was still a pleasant company for Dahyun, sometimes.</p><p>After they eat—a surprisingly pleasant one, Nayeon nodding in satisfaction with every taste of the fish, and the younger watching her amusingly. Dahyun threw the banana leaves at one side. She didn't have to worry since those were all biodegradable and will turn into foliage soon, there was not much plastic there actually except only the woman beside her. Well, not much.</p><p>"I wonder how Jihyo and the others are." Nayeon suddenly said, arms propped behind as a stand as she looked up at the starry night.</p><p>"They'll be fine. If they got my bag, they'll survive." Dahyun replied, hugging her knees as she looked at a distance where she could see, even she knew it was only an illusion, the blue ocean, and the bright skies meeting.</p><p>"I wonder what's in that bag that you keep on mentioning it."</p><p>"Enough to live on the island if you know how to utilize them. But if it's with them, I doubt they'll utilize it properly. I bet the food I stored there for supposed to be a month would be consumed in just three days." She guessed, silently hoping the opposite of what she said.</p><p>"I wonder when we're going to be rescued." She then said next, looking at the same way as to where Dahyun was looking, hoping that a boat will emerge there with rescuers in. "I wonder if my parents were worried about me."</p><p>Dahyun looked at her way upon hearing her melancholic tone. She saw her eyes, it was not blank nor empty nor mad, but was full of bitterness. Dahyun could assume that something's going on within their family, perhaps in regards to the social system, she heard they were too focused on it and wanted to be on the top as long as they could be, and probably, in their too much focus, they left no time with their child.</p><p>"You sure wonder a lot." She remarked, "I know they are, I'm positive," She added, not tearing her eyes away from the heiress.</p><p>Her parents always told her that she was more precious than anything in the world, they would trade everything just to have her back, and she knew as soon as the news about them being missing relayed on them, they were now doing something... But that was her parents.</p><p>"You don't know my parents." Nayeon chuckled, fearfully humorless, "They don't even care if I die-"</p><p>"Stop!" Dahyun cut her off even before she could finish her sentence. Her hand was raised in between them, "I may not know them but no parents wanted their child to die and be happy after. Don't think of them that way, Im. They are working hard for you. Appreciate them at least."</p><p>Nayeon snorted, "Working hard for their own good, you mean. How would you know anything about how I feel? You have your family's attention and love all on you, while either I needed to be a rebel or a perfect daughter just to be noticed by them? All I wanted was their love, to feel that I still have my parents and not just a provider. I even think that I'm willing to be out of fifty just to have them back to me."</p><p>Nayeon pursed her lips after her rant, she sometimes wished that she should've born in a poor family but rich in love rather than the kind of family she had now who practically being run by money. It will be bearable at least if they allowed her to befriend the other heiresses, but no, they considered everyone as enemies.</p><p>Dahyun scooted closer to her, she raised her hand slowly and was about to reach her head for a comforting tap, but then closed it and put it back to her lap. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what to say. You're right. I don't know how you feel."</p><p>She was right. She didn't know anything, their families were far different from each other. And if she was on her shoe, she will act that way as well. Only her parents could heal her heart on this matter. She didn't really know what to say.</p><p>One more thing was she was not good at advice like this, Jihyo majored in it, and sometimes she wished she was like her.</p><p>"It's okay. Thank you." Nayeon said and looked at her, she was not crying, she was just sad and in pain and the younger could see it in her eyes, but she was still smiling teasingly at her. "You're really no use, unlike your cousin."</p><p>Dahyun stared at her, mouth agape as she processed the word. She scowled and bumped her shoulder a little with force that made her shriek and tossed to the ground, Dahyun scooted away again from her while cackling.</p><p>"Just tell me you like my cousin. I'll even help you with her." Dahyun teased, wiggling her brows at Nayeon who was glaring at her while dusting off her shoulder and legs.</p><p>"I like her as a sister, well every one of them, except you." She let out, rolling her eyes at her.</p><p>"Why? You like me as something beyond a sister?" Dahyun teased further, smirking at her.</p><p>"Excuse me? You're very much lower than my standard. You're not my type." She replied cockily while looking at Dahyun like she was disgusted.</p><p>Dahyun laughed and shrugged it off, "Good to know that we're on the same side. I kind of want to date Mina."</p><p>Nayeon let out a series of coughs and stared at Dahyun, she tutted, "You really believe that heiress about liking you? Wow, I didn't know you're so easy to get."</p><p>The younger cocked her head to the side, "It's Myoui Mina. Everyone's head over heels to her, in here or in Japan. Who am I to refuse? If it's you though I would've reconsidered for a hundred times."</p><p>Dahyun, of course, was just messing with the Im. She knew what Mina was up to, and she's kind of annoyed that of all people, of all the heiresses, she was the one Mina chose. She would probably confront her about that if she had a chance, she didn't know what mess she's making.</p><p>"Really?" Dahyun looked to her right and she almost got a heart attack when she realized how close Nayeon's face was with her.</p><p>Apparently, she crawled to her side and purposely lessen their distance, "If I kiss you.." She moved more forward and Dahyun had to drag herself back to not let her do what she wanted, "..would you still not date me?"</p><p>Dahyun gasped when the older sat on her lap, pushing and pinning her to the ground as she looked at her with her crossed-eyes because of how close she was. She pursed her lips, hiding them as much as possible to not kiss her. She vowed to herself not to kiss anyone aside from her future partner, and she was sure it will not be this heiress so she won't let her.</p><p>Nayeon let her go, laughing out loud as she succeeded in teasing the younger who was as red as a tomato right now, she also had her hand on her chest and was still hiding her lips.</p><p>"I won't kiss you, Kim. Well, at least not tonight, I'm kind of exhausted so perhaps tomorrow?"</p><p>"Oh, shut up. Stop trying. This is already reserved. I'm traditionally conservative so back off." Dahyun spat, sitting upright as she also dusted off her back and hair.</p><p>"I also am traditional but I don't mind giving my first kiss to you." Nayeon grinned, praising herself for making Dahyun blushed extremely.</p><p>The younger stood up abruptly, she walked away that had confused and scared the older. "Where are you going? Don't leave me alone here."</p><p>"I'm just going to get you banana leaves so you can already sleep and shut your mouth. I guess that's the only way."</p><p>"There's one more thing, Kim. You can shut me up using your lips."</p><p>Dahyun heard Nayeon's boisterous laugh on her back, she couldn't help but groan at what she said. She couldn't believe how fast the turn of events changed, a while ago she was very sad then now she was flirting. Well, she thought it's better than the latter. As much as she hated how she made her blushed, she preferred it than to see her full of sorrow like earlier.</p><p>She plucked four large banana leaves, even bigger than her, and pulled it all, with all her strength to their side earlier, while Nayeon only watched her and didn't even bother helping her and now back at her usual self of being an heiress with problematic attitude.</p><p>"Sleep and stop bothering me, thank you."</p><p>Nayeon yawned, taking two banana sheets and used one as a blanket and one on her back. She looked at Dahyun who was also lying down with her arms tucked under her head adjacent to her, peaceful and watching the horizon.</p><p>"I didn't know you sleep with your eyes open. That's a major turn off." Dahyun remarked as she took a quick glance at Nayeon which caused their eyes to meet.</p><p>Nayeon rolled her eyes, face warming in embarrassment as she just realized that she was indeed staring. She snickered, turning to the other side to not see Dahyun because she might end up staring at her the whole night instead of sleeping. She felt like she could do that.</p><p>Only the sound of crickets, the gust of wind, the sound of the waves, and the dancing trees filled the atmosphere of the island. Dahyun tried closing her eyes and blocked her mind to at least have a minute of sleep but she just couldn't. This was what she was saying about the need for Jihyo's voice every night, she lost her phone, probably now in the depth of the sea, and that's where the recordings of Jihyo's lull that she sent every time she asked for it no matter how busy she was. She has another phone in the bag, and all of Jihyo's song was in there, it's just unfortunate that it didn't come to their way.</p><p>She looked at the heiress across her when she stirred, now facing her. She's now sleeping, peacefully and deep, her mouth was slightly agape, her rabbit-like front teeth peeking. She smiled to herself, taking in the cuteness this lady looked while sleeping. How could a person became a monster when awake and an actual angel when asleep?</p><p>Then she remembered their talk earlier about her family. Perhaps she's not a monster, it was just the result of the environment she grew up with, the way how she was raised, the lack of attention and love from her family, it was not her, it was the way how her parents wanted her to be. For a person who experienced those, she was reasonable. Dahyun understood where she was coming from, and somehow she thought that she didn't deserve those, she deserved the best.</p><p>Maybe, too, she's fun to date.</p><p>Nayeon woke up from a hand shaking her body annoyingly, followed by droplets of water on her face and a voice calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw an irritated Dahyun shaking her arm while she was shielding them with the Banana leaves from the rain.</p><p>"It's raining! We have to take shelter." Dahyun said in a rush, pulling her arm to help her stand. She picked up one leave and put it over her head, Nayeon instantly holding it on both sides. "We have to go inside the forest, there's at least a cave or something there."</p><p>Unconsciously, Dahyun held Nayeon's hand tightly, pulling her to the forest's entrance as the rain pours down heavily, making it hard to see the surroundings causing them to trip to some creepers and roots on the way. All the way, Dahyun didn't let go of Nayeon, holding her protectively.</p><p>But that was not enough to stop the older's clumsiness. She tripped, sprained her ankle, and scraped her arm on the twig that caused it to bled and elicit a grunt from her.</p><p>Dahyun gasped, tending to Nayeon who was crying like a kid, holding her wounded arm, and now soaking. Dahyun panicked, crouching in front of Nayeon to shelter her from the rain, as well as check her foot and arm. "Oh gosh, oh gosh! It's bleeding."</p><p>"It hurts!" Nayeon cried out, making a crying baby face to Dahyun that guilt the younger big time.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Nayeon." Dahyun apologized, blaming herself for pulling the older in panic and not letting her see the way. She wiped Nayeon's wet face, handing her the umbrella leaf, "Hold the leaf for me and I'll piggyback you."</p><p>Nayeon obeyed with a frown, feeling a pang of pain on her foot when she tried stepping it. She held the leaf, Dahyun opening her legs and put it around her waist. The older scooted closer to her back putting her elbows on her shoulders as she tried shielding them both from the rain.</p><p>"Comfortable?"</p><p>"Much so."</p><p>Surprisingly, Nayeon wasn't heavy. She's able to pick her up from the dirt and managed to walk carefully. Though kind of distracted by the heavy warm breath she was releasing that was hitting her neck, and maybe because of adrenaline, she didn't mind that much.</p><p>After a few turns and slips, Dahyun saw a small cave under the piles of enormous stones. She carefully settled Nayeon on the ground, setting the banana leaf aside. Dahyun started moving around, freaking Nayeon out from the sudden loss of presence.</p><p>"Dahyun? Where are you?" Her voice echoed, quivering in the cold.</p><p>They were safe from the rain, but the cave was too dark to see each other, and Dahyun being quick-witted, started touching the ground in the hope of groping at least a few dry kinds of wood and a couple of stones.</p><p>"I'm just here, I'll try to make fire. Stay still and don't force your foot." Dahyun replied, gathering the small woods, luckily there's some, on her arm and piling it on one side.</p><p>"I hope there are no bears or lions, and worst snakes here," Nayeon muttered. She hugged herself when her hair raised from her thought.</p><p>"Again, we're not in a fashion show nor wild forest. Stop scaring yourself."</p><p>Nayeon heard the flicking of two stones being ground to each other, she could saw sparks with every flick and she couldn't be more fascinated with how Dahyun managed to do that. Now, she wondered where did she learn all of those. She was a girl scout back in elementary, but they were not taught how to do that in their session and now she was blaming them for being useless for Dahyun because apparently, she never learned a thing.</p><p>Dahyun successfully made a small fire, and she was so delighted as if she was the first one who had invented the light. She moved to the side to shield the fire from the blowing wind and made it larger, enough for the two to see each other again.</p><p>"Are you very soaked?" Dahyun suddenly asked, shifting closer to Nayeon to feel her dress, which was, unfortunately, dirty at the lower part because of her fall earlier, and the back part was soaked.</p><p>Dahyun frowned, "I told you to shield both of us. You didn't cover your back."</p><p>Nayeon rolled her eyes, "I just got three simultaneous pains in one falling and you expect me to worry about my back getting soaker?"</p><p>She felt Dahyun slipped her right arm at the back of her knees and one around her waist. Out of reflex, she put her arm around Dahyun's neck and hurried closer, afraid of falling.</p><p>"I was saying that you could've at least think of yourself than me." Dahyun put Nayeon down near the fire to keep her warm.</p><p>"Excuse me? I'm not thinking of you, it just happened." She defended which was slightly true.</p><p>"Yeah sure. I'll just pretend that you didn't keep on adjusting the leaf to my side. Anyway, thanks." Dahyun closed, sitting across Nayeon but then she saw the scraped on her knee and the blood on her arm that made her feel a pang of guilt.</p><p>"Remove your clothes." Dahyun suddenly said, standing up to remove hers.</p><p>The older looked at her in bafflement, "What? We just met, Kim. Are we in that stage already? I thought you're traditional, I didn't know you can be bold--"</p><p>"Can you set aside your libido and do what I said? Unless you are ready to drink herbal medicine when you catch a cold?" Dahyun cut her sentence off, already half-naked with her black sports bra still on and humbly flexing her toned body to Nayeon.</p><p>"You can make herbal medicine?" Nayeon asked in disbelief, trying her best to look into her eyes and not go below it.</p><p>"Yes, but poison is easier," Dahyun retorted suggestively.</p><p>Nayeon rolled her eyes again, she glared at Dahyun, and the latter just raised her brow at her in confusion.</p><p>"I can't stand. My arm hurts." She implied.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>Nayeon huffed, "So help me! Gosh, are you dumb?"</p><p>"Can't you ask nicely?" Dahyun asked with the same irritation. "You can say Please when you're asking for something, or if you don't want, there are tons of words to ask nicely. I must give you a book about good manners when we get back."</p><p>Nayeon stared at her. Four words ringing in her ears— <em>when we get back. </em>She suddenly felt warm inside, a genuinely happy smile forming on her face as her eyes shone that incredibly mystified Dahyun.</p><p>"Are you a freak? Why are you looking at me like that?" Dahyun walked towards her, feeling the cold breeze of air embracing her inadequately clothed body.</p><p>"Does that mean we'll meet again and you won't ignore me and we'll basically become friends after this?" Nayeon hopefully asked, clasping her hands together and expecting Dahyun's answer.</p><p>Dahyun looked at her, stopped in the mids of pulling Nayeon's dress up. She wanted to scoff and reply to her with a quick sarcastic remark but with those hopeful eyes, and knowing that she was longing for a love of friends and family, plus admitting that she deserved all the best. How could Dahyun break that hopeful eyes?</p><p>"Oh..." Dahyun scratched her brow, unsure of how she would answer her. She saw how Nayeon's face suddenly became back to normal, or worst even sadder, and then blank.</p><p>"Oh, right. Why would you want to befriend someone like me, right? I mean no one wanted to." She let out, taking off her dress using her one hand.</p><p>Dahyun didn't answer for a moment, she helped her to wear her shirt and observed her sad eyes. "Of course."</p><p>Nayeon glanced back at her.</p><p>"Of course, I will. Only if you show me who you truly are. Not the top one who rolled her eyes at everyone, the heiress who is known for being a rebel, the daughter who follows her father like a pooch. I want to be friends with Im Nayeon behind closed doors." She added, sitting beside her and put her hands near the fire to keep her warm.</p><p>"And in return? It's unfair if you'll remain as the mysterious heiress while I go all out to you."</p><p>"I am who you are with on the whole day we spent here. I'm no mysterious, it's just... me." Dahyun awkwardly explained.</p><p>She's not mysterious as they deemed her to be. She's a snob, yeah. And maybe because she didn't talk to people and like only three people knew her, she became mysterious to them. All her life, the interaction she made very affectionately was with Jihyo, her mom, and dad. Her teachers knew her as good in everything and that's just it. But everything she did was all her true self. She didn't know how to fake people, it wouldn't benefit her.</p><p>Nayeon hummed, burying half of her face inside Dahyun's black shirt because she may not want to admit it as she may sound a perv, but it smelled nice no matter how many times it submerged in the water.</p><p>"Do you want me to show my true self?" Nayeon then asked after a while of silence, listening to the downpour.</p><p>"You sounds like I am going to regret it if I say yes." Dahyun jested. She propped her elbow on her knees and put her chin on her hand. The dress laid beside her near the fire.</p><p>She heard Nayeon giggled, like for the first time, and she couldn't deny but admit that she liked hearing it more.</p><p>"Maybe yes, maybe no. Let's just try. Anyway, I remembered something. Come here."</p><p>Dahyun looked at her, she was stretching her hand and waving her to come. Though reluctant, she shifted closer, but still with a high defense because she didn't know what the older was thinking, she might hit her out of nowhere.</p><p>In her surprise, Nayeon snaked her arm on her waist and forced her head on her shoulder, her hand tapping her cheek softly. Dahyun became stiff, couldn't process what's happening and why was she in that position so suddenly. Her face became warmer, she wanted to think that it's from the fire, maybe partly, or the hand on her bare waist was the reason mostly.</p><p>Another that shocked her was when Nayeon suddenly hummed softly. Suddenly, she couldn't hear the storm anymore, the sound of the burning wood faded as if she came to be deaf but that was not the case as she heard Nayeon's voice, effectively lulling her that she thought only Jihyo's voice was capable of doing.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>+++</p>
</div><p><br/>Another series of a whistle and series of groans and curse followed each stop of the whistles echoed in the island. The sun was already mad, lighting the broad island like it didn't rain last night, but that didn't stop the heiress from sleeping until now because apparently, the rain bothered them as well as they needed to make a small dwelling place using timbers, bushes, and leaves in a rush.</p><p>"Jihyo, please! Give us our peace!" Jeongyeon shouted, burying her face on her arms in irritation, though the aforementioned heiress couldn't hear it because she was inside the forest and busy blowing her air out of her lungs.</p><p>Jihyo was very worried about the two heiresses they weren't with, she couldn't stop thinking of their situation under the storm that blasted the island last night. Unlike them, seven and working together, they could work a place in a spot, while she couldn't think of Im Nayeon helping her cousin to do the same, at least she could trust her cousin. But that didn't lessen her worry.</p><p>With one last long blow, she halted. Walking back to where the other heiresses were, lined up inside the dwelling they made and squeezing for space just to be protected from the rain, and still sleeping soundly.</p><p>"Good morning, Mina." Jihyo greeted the only lady who had her eyes open.</p><p>"Good morning. Giving up on looking for Dahyun?" She softly asked, sitting up to watch Jihyo dug out on Dahyun's backpack.</p><p>"Nah. I'll continue later. Sooner or later, I'm sure there will be rescuers coming, I need to find my cousin or I'm not getting out of this island." Jihyo took out the small box of biscuits in Dahyun's bag, glancing at the box of choco pie but chose not to take it out and have it left for Dahyun.</p><p>Mina nodded, looking beside her as Tzuyu tugged her arm and prompted her for a hug, with her eyes closed. She smiled, adjusting herself as she gave the youngest what she needed.</p><p>Jihyo who was watching it rolled her eyes, "Here I thought, you're gonna help me wake them all up."</p><p>She picked a biscuit in the box and stuffed it in her mouth, observing the heiresses in front of her— Jeongyeon was sleeping on the end, taking the space for two which where she occupied earlier and sleeping with her arms blocking her eyes; Next to her was Chaeyoung, she had her arm laid atop on Jeongyeon's stomach and her mouth was wide open; Momo and Sana were hugging each other, with Sana buried her face on Momo's neck and the older had her arms securing the younger. It's just so sweet, knowing that they're together, as girlfriends; Tzuyu and Mina were like them, which confused Jihyo as Mina claimed she liked Dahyun and acted like she loved Tzuyu. She decided not to pry.</p><p>She cleared her throat, closing the box of biscuits. She filled her lungs with air and readied her voice.</p><p>"THE LAST ONE TO WAKE UP WON'T HAVE BREAKFAST AND WILL COOK FOR LUNCH!"</p><p>They all groaned and grunted by how loud her voice was, but realizing Jihyo's words and hearing steps away, like in an instant, no one was left in the pad aside from the chaotic leaves bound together for a huge mat.</p><p>In the end, Chaeyoung and Sana lost because of the former's little sluggish steps while Sana was sulky because Momo had just pushed her to the side as if she was not her girlfriend just to get the biscuit on Jihyo's hand— though Momo shared the food with her.</p><p>Chaeyoung and Sana started working, of course, with Jihyo and Jeongyeon's guide, they wouldn't want the two, well only Sana, start a forest fire mainly.</p><p>They were in the middle of making a fire when they heard voices, two, in particular, bickering and fighting over something.</p><p>"You're just hallucinating, there's nothing else in here."</p><p>"I am not. I heard it all. If you just didn't wake up in my tenth time of shaking you you'll also hear it."</p><p>"I was not able to sleep last night as you did, pull the leaves aside, you could've followed the sound and just return to me."</p><p>"I couldn't walk, stupid!"</p><p>"Ouch! Don't move, you're heavy!"</p><p>"I am not!"</p><p>The heiresses who stopped from talking to each other just to listen to the bicker of the people had finally gathered back themselves. Jeongyeon was the first one to move, she looked at Jihyo.</p><p>"Is that..."</p><p>"Dahyun!"</p><p>Everyone was surprised at Jihyo's shout, even the two people inside who were about to go back to the cave, with Nayeon still on Dahyun's back.</p><p>"Ji?"</p><p>Nayeon started moving excitedly, "I told you! I told you, I'm not hallucinating! We found them, Dahyun!"</p><p>In Nayeon's too much happiness, she didn't realize what she had done next. Circling her arms around Dahyun's neck, adjusting her body, she reached over her shoulder and kissed the younger's cheek.</p><p>The two froze, looking at each other in shock. Nayeon just realizing it after she detached her lips from Dahyun's surprisingly very soft cheek. Dahyun, however, turned flushed, having been the first time outside her family that she was kissed, though was just on the cheek, it sure had felt different.</p><p>"Dahyun! Nayeon!"</p><p>The two broke their stares, shifting it to Jihyo who had shouted their names, running into them followed by the other girls who were also expecting to see them.</p><p>"Jihyo!" Dahyun exclaimed, couldn't open her arms like how her cousin looked because of Nayeon.</p><p>"Dubu!" Jihyo said, tearing up as she hugged both Dahyun and Nayeon. "I thought I'll receive an earful from your mom if I didn't find you."</p><p>"Correction, we find you. Thank you to whoever blew the whistle." Nayeon replied.</p><p>"Dahyun, why is she on your back? Is she being lazy about walking?" Momo asked suddenly, gaining all of their attention.</p><p>Her tone was somewhat not attacking but Nayeon still felt a pang of hurt because of how the other heiresses thought of her. She didn't know she was this worst for them to think that she could order people around to carry her because she felt lazy.</p><p>Dahyun felt the slacking of Nayeon's hold around her, she subtly rubbed her thumb on her thigh comfortingly.</p><p>"No, she's injured. We were looking for a shelter last night and she tripped. She sprained her ankle." She explained, looking over her shoulder when she felt her move again. "Stop moving, will you?"</p><p>"Just put me down, I can walk." The older firmly said, moving her legs.</p><p>"You can't."</p><p>"I can. Just put me down!"</p><p>"I know you can't. It's swelling."</p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>"I do, so shut up."</p><p>Nayeon huffed, feeling her efforts to no avail, she just buried her head on Dahyun's shoulder. She didn't really care about what other people's allegations about her, she just let them think of what they wanted to think, but these ladies were somewhat different, their opinions about her fairly mattered.</p><p>Dahyun turned to look at Jihyo, tightening her hold on Nayeon's thighs. The other girls were watching the two talk like it was some sort of an interesting movie, and Momo who asked the question felt mean to think of that about Nayeon and failed to notice the scrape and trace of blood on her arm and knee.</p><p>"Is my bag with you?" Dahyun inquired, following the girls go out of the woodland.</p><p>"Yes, Dora," Jeongyeon answered, earning a chuckle from the other heiresses who knew what she meant by the nickname.</p><p>"I prefer Doraemon." Dahyun ride with the joke, "I hope my a month stored food will still survive for a month?"</p><p>"What are you saying? If you are alone, that must conceivably be possible, but we're nine here, your stored food wasn't enough."</p><p>"Tzuyu, your tone," Mina called out, a little stern.</p><p>"What? There's nothing wrong with my tone."</p><p>"You could've at least be thankful." Dahyun blankly said, going to the side where their canopy was.</p><p>The other heiresses who were watching the interaction stood awkwardly in between. Looking to whoever opens their mouths.</p><p>"We'll just uh, make lunch." Jihyo reluctantly said, going to the other side with the four while Mina followed Tzuyu who marched to the sea.</p><p>"That is what I'm talking about."</p><p>Dahyun looked at Nayeon in confusion. She was busy digging in her bag and looking for the small first aid kit she always carried, while Nayeon was lying on the layers.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"If you're going to date the third, you're up against the fifth. Didn't you hear about them on the news?"</p><p>Dahyun found the kit, she moved beside Nayeon and started tending to her arm.</p><p>"Of course, I do. Even the Myoui's falling business, the very reason why she's trying to hit on me. But you know, if it's about business, I can consider her-"</p><p>"Dahyun!" Nayeon protested, sitting up with her brows heavily furrowed. "You shouldn't be tied to someone else because of business! I thought you're traditional?"</p><p>"Yes? Traditionally, heiress and heiresses were arranged?"</p><p>Nayeon huffed, "You should marry for love."</p><p>Dahyun raised her brow, she didn't know this woman was someone after the word <em>love, </em>"Where is this coming from, Im?"</p><p>Nayeon looked at the ocean, a glimpse of the two people holding hands was captured, something was being emitted from both of them like they were surrounded by something exclusively for both of them. Nayeon wished, her parents were like that, but all she could see was a black, dull presence.</p><p>"I don't want you to end up like my parents. They married each other for business," She looked at Dahyun, "and I am the fruit of their mistake."</p><p>Dahyun tutted, glancing at her then back to her wound as she was damping it with a ball of cotton. She mumbled, "I've never seen a mistake this beautiful."</p><p>"Eh?" Nayeon blinked, unsure if she had heard it right, "I am beautiful?"</p><p>The younger looked at her, feigning confusion, "Did I say it? I said their only mistake was to raise you with an oozing irritating attitude."</p><p>"What did you say!?" Nayeon asked in a high-pitched voice, about to hit Dahyun with her huge hands but Dahyun was fast enough to scoot away from her. "Hey! Take it back!"</p><p>"I said what I said."</p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p>"They sure had bonded a lot, don't you think?" Chaeyoung asked, watching the two on their canopy bickering and laughing at each other.</p><p>"They did. I never saw the top one laughed like that." Sana said while she was turning the fish.</p><p>"Yes, I didn't know her laugh was as annoying as her rolling eyes," Jeongyeon remarked which received a slap from Jihyo and a laugh from the other three heiresses.</p><p>"Dahyun had also never laughed like that outside her family." Jihyo noticed, adding another dry wood to the fire.</p><p>"Yeah, her laugh is contagious. But scary to hear at night."</p><p>Another laugh erupted with another silly remark of Jeongyeon.</p><p>"What are you laughing at?"</p><p>They all halted their laugh and turned to their side, seeing Nayeon limping, her arm around Dahyun's neck while Dahyun's was around her waist.</p><p>"Aren't they look good?" Sana whispered to Momo, whistling as she was smiling fondly at the two.</p><p>Momo snickered at her girlfriend's sudden change of pairing, "They do but I thought you liked Mina and Dahyun pairing?"</p><p>Sana shrugged, "They looked good too. There's chemistry."</p><p>Momo looked at their subject, Dahyun was helping Nayeon sit on the sand, making sure her injured foot was comfortable. She was about to go on the other side to Jihyo but the older held her hand and shook her head, jutting her lower lip cutely, showing her triumphing cuteness that had Dahyun obeying her wish of sitting beside her.</p><p>"Compatibility is better than chemistry."</p><p>+++</p><p>"Dahyun, here. Eat a lot."</p><p>Dahyun looked at the person beside her who was handing her a steaming whole fish on the three layers of ripped banana leaves. It was now their lunch, estimating the time to eleven.</p><p>She smiled, taking the food with a bow. "Thank you, Mina."</p><p>Mina had been oddly sticking to Dahyun's side since they came back from their moment at the shore. It wasn't making her uncomfortable, Tzuyu's stares did.</p><p>Dahyun saw Tzuyu looked at them, but then looked away immediately when her eyes met Dahyun's. She didn't know what they talked about and why were they sitting apart from each other, and why was Mina started to cling to Dahyun, but one thing's for sure.</p><p>Nayeon was not liking it any bit.</p><p>"We already have one, we don't need another," Nayeon told Dahyun, furrowing her brow as she glanced at the fish given by Mina. "Just give that to others."</p><p>"Me! I want mo-" Momo was stopped from interjecting when Sana packed her mouth with fish, threatening her to stop talking through her widened eyes.</p><p>"Dahyun must've been tired and hungry from taking care of a childish lady like you, so she needed to eat a lot," Mina remarked nonchalantly, startling the other heiress from her attitude.</p><p>Nayeon raised her brow, "I didn't ask her to take care of me."</p><p>"Yeah, like acting weak was not your subtle way of asking for her."</p><p>"I'm not acting weak, I need help. And I'm not asking for her, she just comes by me to help willingly."</p><p>"That's not willingly, that's brought by guilt. She was with you when you clumsily did that to yourself. I bet all you did when you're alone was to be a pain in-"</p><p>"Myoui."</p><p>"Minari."</p><p>Dahyun and Tzuyu simultaneously called in a warning tone, stopping Mina from cursing. They both have the same expression and both were not good.</p><p>Mina realizing it pursed her lips and abruptly stood up, Tzuyu standing up as well and followed her. Now the events turned and she was going to lecture her about her attitude like what she did to her earlier.</p><p>The other girls were quietly watching the scene unfold before them, didn't know if they should've stopped them earlier or did the right thing of keeping their mum. They didn't know, they're confused as well.</p><p>"Jihyo, can you help me go to the canopy?" Nayeon said after a while, putting down the leaf with half-consumed fish.</p><p>"Let me," Dahyun insisted, about to hold her but Nayeon swatted her arms away. She furrowed her brows, "What?"</p><p>"You should eat. You must have been tired." She simply replied, stretching her arms while pouting to Jihyo, "Ji."</p><p>Dahyun watched Nayeon in disbelief. Jihyo tended to her and helped her stand up and walked her to the canopy. She creased her forehead and snickered, did she really just shut her off? She couldn't believe it. She took the fish Mina gave and handed it to them, to Momo particularly.</p><p>"Here, you can have it."</p><p>Chaeyoung took it on her hand, "Are you sure? Aren't you tired?"</p><p>Dahyun glared at Chaeyoung who was chuckling at her question, "I'm not. She's a handful but she's..."</p><p>She trailed, actually unsure of what she was going to describe her next. If her first description started negative and she followed it with but, then it should be contradicting like she was going to say positive, but what? <em>There's a lot.</em></p><p>"Cute."</p><p>"Lovely."</p><p>"Fun to be with."</p><p>The other heiresses continued, completing the sentence themselves to help Dahyun, they each had teasing grins on their faces.</p><p>Dahyun cleared her throat, "I was thinking of annoying."</p><p>"Annoying, my foot." Jeongyeon snorted, "You two seem so comfortable with each other."</p><p>The younger took a pinch of fish that Nayeon left in her mouth, "So you're saying?"</p><p>Jeongyeon just shrugged with a vague smile on her face. She was ending the topic in that manner, and Dahyun couldn't be more annoyed.</p><p>"In your time with Myoui, is she really like that?" She asked suddenly, curious about what attitude Mina showed earlier.</p><p>"No! Mina wasn't like that. Maybe she was just jealous of you and top one's closeness." Sana replied, her head was leaning on Momo's shoulder.</p><p>Dahyun snorted, "I wouldn't help her if she keeps on being worse than I thought Nayeon was."</p><p>The four friends looked at Dahyun with wide eyes, "You knew?"</p><p>"Of course, I know."</p><p>"What do you know?" Jihyo asked, sitting beside Dahyun. "Your girlfriend is sulking, she said you didn't even bother following her."</p><p>Dahyun rolled her eyes, "Annoying women isn't my type."</p><p>"Except for Nayeon."</p><p>"I don't do an exception."</p><p>"But you are doing it now."</p><p>"I am not."</p><p>"Open your eyes and you'll see."</p><p>"Who are you to tell?"</p><p>"I am your cousin. I know you so much."</p><p>Dahyun huffed, rolling her eyes. She turned to look at the four who were watching again with pure fascination to how these cousins usually talked. "Back to Mina,"</p><p>"Ah, you're talking about Mina," Jihyo interjected again. "Continue."</p><p>"Why is she making it hard for herself? The answer to her family's despair had been with her ever since." Dahyun uttered, thinking of the two who were nowhere to be found. "You know what I'm talking about, right?"</p><p>They all nodded. Then Jeongyeon followed, "Mina is dense."</p><p>"And Tzuyu is a coward," Chaeyoung added. "The only way Mina unnie knows is through you because you are filthy rich."</p><p>"And will become richer if you marry top one," Sana ejaculated, wiggling her brows as if her words didn't make Dahyun cough multiple times.</p><p>"M-marry?" She stammered, "Me? And Im? Are you kidding me?"</p><p>Dahyun thought Sana must have hit her head somewhere back in the yacht to think about a marriage of two people like it was just some sort of a duo game that anyone who had just been together for two days could participate in and then could back out anytime because the partnership didn't work and they lost the game.</p><p>"Oh, that I took too far. I'm sorry. Maybe girlfriends first, the most possible one." Sana added upon noticing Dahyun's disbelieving look.</p><p>"Dahyun wants her first relationship to be last. So as her first kiss to be the one she'll marry." Jihyo explained, draping her arms on Dahyun's shoulder. "So she's a little conservative."</p><p>"So if I kiss you right now, I can marry you?" Chaeyoung asked in a serious tone, crawling towards Dahyun with her pouty lips.</p><p>"Yes." Dahyun answered, "But not in my lips, I was talking about my foot. First kiss on my foot."</p><p>"Ew!" Chaeyoung exclaimed, backing out with a disgusted face that made them laugh.</p><p>"Anyway, Dubs. Hiw are you last night? Have you had at least a wink?" Jihyo asked concernly, having known her struggle in sleeping without hearing Jihyo's voice.</p><p>Dahyun timidly smile, glancing at the canopy where Nayeon was. "That girl sang for me. She could sing."</p><p>"And you fell asleep? I thought it was only my voice?" Jihyo asked, curiously. A smile creeping her lips.</p><p>The younger shrugged, "I thought so too."</p><p>Her cousin let out a hearty chuckle, "It's about time, my precious cousin."</p><p>+++</p><p>"Is this how you persuade someone to date you, Minari?"</p><p>Tzuyu asked, pulling a frustrated Mina to stop from walking to no particular destination. They have been walking for minutes now and the blazing sun was prickling their skin.</p><p>"I want to be alone," Mina said, pulling her arm back but Tzuyu just tightened it. "Tzuyu, just leave me."</p><p>"No." She stubbornly opposed, too done with Mina's desperation. "I want to tell you that this isn't you, Minari. If you feel threatened by the top one and top two's closeness, just let them be. Don't push yourself to her."</p><p>"I need Dahyun, Tzu. I need Dahyun's fortune to save ours! You know how desperate my parents now to save our company." Mina frustratedly said, "They're setting me up to everyone available!"</p><p>Tzuyu made Mina faced her, holding her to her shoulder. "We won't let you date someone you don't love. I, won't let you."</p><p><em>Even to the top two.</em> Tzuyu wanted to add.</p><p>"No, I don't want to involve you in our mess, Tzu. You're too young to be tied to me-"</p><p>Tzuyu's hands shifted to Mina's cheeks, pulling her face for a shocking kiss. A kiss she had been longing to do every time she got the chance, but also cowered every time she thought of the right time to admit her feelings.</p><p>Mina froze on her spot, feeling Tzuyu's soft lips on hers, her cold hands placed on Tzuyu's arms as her eyes started to flutter closed, following what her heart beats for, to kiss her back.</p><p>Tzuyu detached her lips from Mina slowly, placing her forehead on hers as she slowly opened her eyes.</p><p>"I never wanted to be this involved in someone's life than this, Minari. I do not want to be married to someone if they're not you, the same that I do not want to see you dating anyone else." Tzuyu said, combing Mina's hair.</p><p>"Let me marry you."</p><p>+++</p><p>"Look."</p><p>They were busy hitting the coconuts to a sharp stone and peeling the fruits that they were going to eat for dinner when Chaeyoung suddenly whispered.</p><p>Dahyun and Sana who was with her looked at the way where Chaeyoung was looking. There they saw the two who had just come back now, Mina and Tzuyu, both flushed, holding hands and happily talking to each other coming their way. They both looked in love, the way they looked at each other was full of affection, and Dahyun would be frustrated if they were still not together.</p><p>"If Mina is still after me, I'll confess for Tzuyu." She said, hitting the coconut hard.</p><p>"Where did you go?" Sana asked as soon as the two approached their side.</p><p>"Just somewhere there," Tzuyu asked, she looked at Mina and nodded at her, squeezing, then letting go of her hand.</p><p>"Uh, Dahyun..." Mina started which halted Dahyun's slamming with her hand still held up high. "I want to talk to you for a while."</p><p>"Oh, uh.."</p><p>"I'll take over," Tzuyu announced, taking the coconut from Dahyun's hand.</p><p>The older didn't know if she was fine with them talking or she was again murdering her in her mind by that expressionless face but she still stood up, following Mina at the shore.</p><p>"Do you want to sit or..." Mina started, looking up at her because she was already seated. Her exposed skins looked tan now because of the exposure in the sun, but nonetheless, she was still beautiful.</p><p>Dahyun sat beside her, hugging her knees as she looked at the blue ocean. She really loved this kind of view, it gave her peace of mind and asserted her thoughts accordingly.</p><p>"You must be mad because I almost curse Nayeon," Mina said after a while.</p><p>"No, she must be mad at you, not me," Dahyun answered, truthfully. "I'm just disappointed since never in my life I expected you to speak that way."</p><p>Mina sighed, then nodded. "That was what Tzuyu had told me as well. This isn't me. This was brought by my family's desperation."</p><p>Dahyun nodded, suddenly remembering Nayeon's exact case brought about her family's lack of affection to her.</p><p>"I know about your struggle. I just didn't understand why of all the heiresses, you chose to bug me. You can even ask to have little partnership with your friends, they were the next heiresses in line." Dahyun suggested, propping her elbow to her knee and supported her cheek on her hand to look at Mina.</p><p>Mina raised her brows in realization, she was too focused on the thought of Dahyun was the only could help her that she didn't consider the other heiresses. "Oh."</p><p>Dahyun chuckled, "You must've forgotten about your friends, Mina. They're amazing, they could help you if you asked for it."</p><p>"I know... Your family just happened to be on the news about getting wider in the business world when my parents dropped the news to me about our declining businesses, and you immediately came to my mind, I found you as the only way to help me. I even become selfish, I think of not caring about my life, your life, or anyone else's just to save our place in the society, and if fortunate be tied to you for the rest of my life."</p><p>"I hope not." Dahyun lightly said, then Mina raised her brow to her as if offended, "Well, no offense, you're likable, quite. But I want a relationship like my parents', you know, married for love and not for business."</p><p>"Now that you said that, Tzuyu..." Mina trailed and blushed, raising her hand with a ring made of grass.</p><p>"Really!?" Dahyun exclaimed, too loud that it got the attention of every heiress in the perimeter and wondered why Dahyun became excited while holding Mina's hand, except of course to Tzuyu who was also smiling, and Nayeon who had her face contorted in too much frowning.</p><p>"Yes, she'll marry not because she wanted to help me, but because she loves me," Mina explained, her smile never fading on her lips.</p><p>"Aww, that's so cute." Dahyun coo-ed, "So that means, you'll not bug me about dating you anymore?"</p><p>"Yes. I like Tzuyu, and this union would be a win-win for both of us."</p><p>"It is. I'm relieved and happy for you." Dahyun smiled, "I can still consider making a partnership with Myoui-Chou though."</p><p>"That will be a big help." Mina said, "Especially that I can foresee that your business will become a blast. K-Im."</p><p>"K-im, what? Did you just coughed my surname?"</p><p>Mina just shrugged and hugged Dahyun. Surprising the younger big time, but she just hugged her back, tapping her shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you and I'm sorry," Mina said before detaching herself, her eyes never leaving the pair of eyes she came eyes to eyes at the back of Dahyun, sitting and observing them from afar.</p><p>"I did nothing. But you're always welcome since we're all friends now, are we?" She asked, taking Mina's hand to help her stand up.</p><p>"Of course, we are." Mina replied, "Let's go back to them."</p><p>+++</p><p>It was night time, they were done eating the fruits they prepared earlier and they were now preparing for an early rest. All those times, Nayeon kept avoiding her and didn't talk to Dahyun. However, it still made Dahyun glad because she started talking to the other heiresses, laughing with them and starting to loosen up, and the others were starting to be fond of her, especially Jeongyeon and Jihyo.</p><p>Still, no trace of someone looking for them, no ship emerging from afar and they were getting more worried each day past. But they were still thankful that they were complete and have each other, thinking that if they were stuck there alone, they might not make it 'til this day.</p><p>They also made two canopies, they were already compacted with the first one so if there were two more added, they would become like sardines being packed in a small can so Jeongyeon and Jihyo decided to do another one earlier in the noon.</p><p>Dahyun walked to the other canopy, where Nayeon was already lying down, her hair sprawled on the leaves, her arms and legs almost covering half of the space.</p><p>The younger crouched down and tapped her leg. "Move."</p><p>She didn't answer, instead, she spread her legs more. Dahyun had to get her spare shirt on her bag to cover her legs since she was wearing a short dress. Nayeon appreciating the act.</p><p>"I said move." But not enough to disperse whatever it was that she was feeling.</p><p>"Just lie down somewhere else."</p><p>"I want to rest here."</p><p>"No. This is my place."</p><p>"Your place could actually fit three more people."</p><p>"I don't want anyone else besides me."</p><p>"Guess what? You have no choice."</p><p>"Well, I have. Call anyone but you."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Nayeon didn't answer, Dahyun felt a slight pang in her heart, hoping she'll say no, but nothing came. So she snickered, "Fine. At least Mina will welcome me with open arms."</p><p>She stood up with irritation, if she didn't want to sleep beside her, then it's totally fine. It's not like she wanted to sleep with her. Well... Yes, slightly, but it's not the end of the world if she declined though, yet it still hurt.</p><p>She was about to walk to the other canopy where Mina, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, and Sana were already lying down, while Jeongyeon, Momo, and Jihyo were still active around the fire, when Nayeon managed to pull the hem of her shirt, causing her to stumble back down and landed right in her arms, her hands both on Nayeon's side as her half body hovering above the older's. A short squeal escaped her lips.</p><p>Dahyun blinked, her breath hitched realizing their state, their faces were so close, almost nose to nose, and Dahyun's hair was curtaining both of their faces. Her eyes widened, however, the other heiress remained chill.</p><p>Nayeon's hands instantly crawled up to Dahyun's back, securing her in her arms, and forbidding her to move up. A mischievous smile playing on her lips.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Dahyun muttered, moving her head a little higher because it was making her uncomfortable, and tempted.</p><p>Her mind yelling at her that she's conservative.</p><p>"I'm not doing anything. You were the one who's literally above me." Nayeon said, an amused look plastered on her face.</p><p>"Yes, but your arms?"</p><p>"Perfectly meant to hug you."</p><p>Dahyun chortled, feeling butterflies in her stomach at the cheesy line. "What? Let me go and I'll sleep beside Mina."</p><p>Nayeon arc her brow, locking her eyes to Dahyun's, "Do you want to?"</p><p>"No, you want me to." Dahyun retorted, restraining her eyes from going down the older's plump, red lips that were slightly open that allowed her to see her cute, perfect bunny teeth. <em>Oh, she failed.</em></p><p>"I did say to you that I am also traditional but I don't mind giving you my first kiss, right?"</p><p>Dahyun gulped, looking back at her eyes, and found that she was also looking to her lips. "And what are you implying?"</p><p>Nayeon's hand came to Dahyun's nape, slowly pushing her down. "That I'm ready to ma-"</p><p>"Let's celebrate Tzuyu and Mina's... engage...ment... Oh. Did I interrupt something?"</p><p>Dahyun who was pushed by Nayeon a little forcefully groaned and stood up, "No, you did not Momo."</p><p>"Well, okay." Momo hesitantly replied, walking away but occasionally looking back to watch the two.</p><p>Dahyun stretched her hand to Nayeon to which the latter accepted, and helped her to stand, instantly encircling her arm around her waist while Nayeon's was on her shoulder.</p><p>"I want a piggyback ride," Nayeon said, pouting as she used again her irresistible cuteness.</p><p>Dahyun rolled her eyes, "You do know that you're not that light, right?"</p><p>The older pouted, hitting her arm. "Don't lie. I am certainly light."</p><p>Dahyun just huffed, she didn't know what sorcery this woman possessed but she couldn't seem to resist whatever she asked for, plus that remembering that they almost...kissed, if not for Momo's disruption, was she being bewitched? <em>Definitely, no.</em></p><p>She crouched down in front of her, having no strength to resist that cute, rabbit-like face. "Hop on, gosh."</p><p>"Yay!" Nayeon cheered, wrapping her arms on her shoulder and legs around her waist, Dahyun securing her thighs.</p><p>"You're indeed heavy," Dahyun remarked, grunting while standing up and steadying her stance. Nayeon chuckling in her ear.</p><p>"You can still carry me," Nayeon replied, putting her hand on Dahyun's chin to tilt her head on her side, then kissed her cheek, catching the younger off guard and making her face redden. Then she whispered, "Momo really did interrupt something."</p><p>They gathered again around the fire, talking about Mina and Tzuyu's love life, and it was making all of them laugh because every sentence that Tzuyu finished, they're teasing Mina, and so as Tzuyu when Mina talked. Then they decided to move into their canopy, Jihyo suggesting to dance the night away.</p><p>"Let's party!" Jihyo shouted, followed by the pop music that came from Dahyun's small speaker which they didn't know why even that thing was included there.</p><p>The girls cheered, laughing at Dahyun and Momo's small dance battle as the other girls were also jumping and dancing.</p><p>"Congratulations to our friends, Mina and Tzuyu for finally waking up and leveling beyond friendship!" Sana then yelled, congratulating the two ladies who were just slightly bouncing on the side. "You didn't even go to the girlfriend's stage."</p><p>"When you're sure of something, you don't need to spend a lot of thinking, you just have to grab it, kiss it, and marry." Mina cryptically explained, looking straight to Nayeon with a teasing smirk.</p><p>"What are you saying?" Nayeon asked, rolling her eyes, and looked away, kind of getting what she was trying to say.</p><p>"K-Im!" Mina called, repeating the way she called her earlier. "I think someone is getting grumpy, and in need of fresh air. Go bring the princess somewhere else."</p><p>"Why do you always cough my surname, Myoui?" The younger asked, stopping from dancing as she walked towards Nayeon. "Let's go somewhere else, grumpy old lady."</p><p>"Excuse me!?" Nayeon blurted, "Grumpy old lady?"</p><p>"No, I mean, just grumpy," Dahyun replied immediately, a little afraid of the heavily creased forehead of the older.</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Dahyun shook her head, amused at this sudden change of attitude, well, not really since she was used to her being a meanie.</p><p>"We'll just be by the shore!" Dahyun announced, supporting Nayeon.</p><p>They walked not too far away from them, but still enough to clearly hear the ocean waves and the laughter of the heiresses in the background.</p><p>They sat on the sand, shoulder to shoulder as the breeze of air that was blowing their hair was chilling. They sat in silence, Dahyun was admiring the view before her— the night sky was shining so brightly, thanks to the splattered stars and the shining so brightly moon that Dahyun didn't know was capable of glowing that dazzlingly.</p><p>"I love the night sky." She suddenly said after a while of being seated.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>She looked at Nayeon, to her surprise, she was already looking at her, looking at her all those times, admiring her beauty under the moonlight.</p><p>"You know?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>Nayeon slipped her right hand in Dahyun's hand, intertwining them as she leaned her head on her shoulder. Dahyun felt her heart leaped, suddenly feeling warm.</p><p>"Every gathering, you're always on the garden, you're always looking up at the skies, sometimes frowning if it happened to be too cloudy and you couldn't get a glimpse of the moon and the stars, that you'll end up just reading. But when it's clear, you're just looking up until the end of the gathering that I find you so weird but pleasant at the same time."</p><p>Dahyun was speechless, she couldn't believe someone was observing her all those times, and it was more shocking to know that it was the top one who, like her, had an exclusive spot, but hers was on the balcony, just behind the garden, which was her spot.</p><p>"You're a creep." Dahyun joked, chuckling at the sudden revelation.</p><p>"I'm not. You just happened to be in front of me." Nayeon defended, "But you should thank the moonlight."</p><p>"Huh? Why?"</p><p>"Because it does make you stunning."</p><p>Dahyun didn't know what to react, she didn't know if that was a compliment or an indirect way of telling her that she looked gross under the sunlight and only stunning under the moonlight, where it was murky.</p><p>"I'll take it as a compliment, so thank you," Dahyun replied, giggling. She put her head above Nayeon's, tightening her hold to her hand.</p><p>They fell into another relative silence, just slightly hearing the bop music and the heiresses yell in the background, but it was overall pleasant.</p><p>"Thank you, Dahyun."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Thank you. I admit I hate you before all of this happened because I was jealous of your happy life, but I didn't know you will also be the reason why I realize a few things. You make my true self come out, you make me real, you make me your friend, you make me happy... You make me feel things."</p><p>"What?" She looked at Nayeon in confusion. "I make you feel what?"</p><p>"Mina has taught me something." Nayeon straightened her head, smiling at the ocean that was reflecting the night.</p><p>"What?" <em>She hated herself for the only word she could ever utter was 'what'. </em></p><p>"This."</p><p>Dahyun's eyes grew wide when Nayeon grabbed her nape, following the feeling of a soft pair of lips on hers. Nayeon was kissing her. And it's their both first kiss, and they're both traditional, so that means...</p><p>"When you're sure of something, you don't have to spend a lot of thinking, you just have to grab it, kiss it, and marry," Nayeon whispered, her eyes were closed but their faces were still very intimate.</p><p>"I know I am not your type and you prefer Myoui than me because I'm always rolling my eyes, always follows my dad's command like a dog, a meanie, disappointment and basically no one wants me. It was only days that we're together and I still have a lot to know about you, but I'm already sure that I want to sing you to sleep every night, I want to know you more, and I...like you, please date me."</p><p>Dahyun was again surprised, her heart thumping hard, and was once again speechless. She had already expected this back at the canopy like something was connecting them and it was this, they both have feelings for each other, but she didn't know the effect on her would be <em>thi</em>s good. Like she felt like she was feeling lightheaded because all her blood was packed on her face by how red she was.</p><p>"What was Mina's words again?"</p><p>"Grab, kiss, and marry."</p><p>"Like," She cupped Nayeon's cheeks, "this?" Then it was her turn to kiss her addicting lips.</p><p>Nayeon smiled at the kiss then decided to move, Dahyun kissing back almost immediately. Under the moonlight, the cold breeze of air, their friends cheering from afar, and the kiss they were sharing, the two couldn't be any happier. Nayeon had never experienced something so perfect until that day.</p><p>"Let's date, then marry."</p><p>Maybe there were really moments in people's lives that will defy the standards people set for something. Like how Dahyun wanted her life partner to be like her Dad, maybe she was not meant to have that, she was meant to <em>be</em> that.</p><p>+++</p><p>The sound of a honking ship made the tired heiresses stirred, groaning and grunting at the noisiness of the coming ship.</p><p>Mina was the first one to open her eyes and sat up, seeing the white ship coming on their way, and their parents and other rescuers were waving their hands happily.</p><p>She shook the heiresses she could reach, "They're here."</p><p>They hummed, sitting up like zombies as they peeked at the ship, seeing their parents crying in relief of finally finding their daughters, even Nayeon's parents, with her Dad hugging her Mom who was crying. <em>Nayeon felt like crying too</em>.</p><p>"I'm still sleepy," Chaeyoung whined, lying down again, the other heiresses followed, confusing their parents.</p><p>"I want to buy this island." Dahyun suddenly said, "Give me a name."</p><p>"K-Im's," Mina suggested, to which Dahyun replied with a groan.</p><p>"I-Land You," Sana suggested.</p><p>"Lame."</p><p>"Grab, Kiss, and Marry."</p><p>"Keep your suggestions to yourself, Myoui." Dahyun irritatedly retorted, Nayeon chuckling on the crook of her neck.</p><p>"Island of Heiress," Jihyo said, and everyone fell silent. Everyone silently agreeing on the name.</p><p>"Perfect."<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>